Jolie Blonde et Beau Colonel
by Myrcella Carter
Summary: Quand une mission de routine tourne en catastrophe les résultats peuvent être TRES surprenants... (Le rating est dû aux scènes de combats et au langage de certains personnages dans certains chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**

Cette histoire sort de mon imagination mais l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.  
L'histoire met du temps à se mettre en place mais c'est ma toute première fanfiction et j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration. Je pense pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine. J'essai de faire tourner l'histoire autour de Sam et Jack mais je ne peux pas les faire intervenir seuls. Je n'ai aucune idée de vers où ça va me mener, j'espère juste que ça plaira. Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

Le major Samantha Carter était, comme à son habitude, plongée dans des calculs plus que compliqués. Il était tard et la plupart des membres de la base non assignés aux patrouilles de nuit était en train de dormir. Le major ne s'était par rendue compte de l'heure tardive, elle avait oublié d'aller dîner et elle continuait ses recherches, seule dans son laboratoire. La jeune femme finit par s'arrêter, la vision brouillée par la fatigue et la journée passée devant son écran d'ordinateur. Elle décida de s'accorder une petite pause et ferma les yeux cinq minutes pour les reposer, elle voulait à tout prix terminer ces recherches avant la mission du lendemain. Sam rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre réalisant enfin que si elle voulait dormir (et elle le devait pour être en forme le lendemain) elle était obligée de laisser là son travail.

Un autre membre de la base n'était pas encore couché. Le colonel Jack O'Neill venait juste de terminer la lecture ennuyeuse mais nécessaire du dossier concernant la mission du lendemain. Il avait, comme à son habitude, retardé un maximum la lecture de ce fichu dossier et pestait intérieurement contre lui-même pour avoir mal évalué le temps que lui prendrait sa lecture. Il regarda l'heure à l'horloge accrochée dans son bureau (qu'il n'utilisait QUE pour lire les dossiers) et soupira, la nuit serait courte. Jack se leva, ferma son bureau et se dirigea vers ses quartiers en sifflotant. Il passa devant le laboratoire de Daniel Jackson et vérifia qu'il était vide et que l'archéologue était bien aller se coucher au lieu de continuer la traduction qui lui avait pris tout son temps libre durant la semaine. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le laboratoire du major Carter en espérant à la fois qu'elle soit allée dormir et qu'elle soit encore en train de travailler. Il frappa à la porte et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, ouvrit. Il découvrit le major assise devant son ordinateur qui affichait une série d'équations et calculs complexes et incompréhensibles pour lui.

Jack s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta. Elle se leva d'un bond et se retourna pour faire face à son visiteur. Elle reconnut immédiatement son supérieur et le salua par réflexe. Jack afficha un sourire amusé:

-Repos Carter, dit-il doucement.

-Vous ne dormez pas mon colonel? Osa questionner Sam.

-J'allais me coucher mais je crois que j'ai eu une bonne idée en passant par les labos. Allez dormir Sam, vous savez aussi bien que moi que même si la mission de demain est une simple mission de routine, il vous faudra être en forme et une nuit blanche ne me semble pas l'idéal pour ça

-Mais…je suis sur le point de réussir et…

-Allez dormir major, c'est un ordre! coupa Jack.

-A vos ordres mon colonel, soupira la jeune femme, mais je vous jure que sitôt rentrée de mission je reprends ça et vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de terminer!

-On verra Carter, on verra. Allez, éteignez moi tout ça et allez dormir.  
Sam s'exécuta à contre cœur, déçue et frustrée de ne pouvoir terminer alors qu'elle touchait au but. Voyant sa déception, Jack lui posa une main sur l'épaule:

-Sam, je sais que c'est frustrant mais je veux que la mission de demain se passe le mieux possible. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si vous dormez sur place vous risquez de faire une bêtise. Je tiens à ramener l'équipe au complet et en un seul morceau.

-Je sais mon colonel…mais j'avais presque terminé.

-La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit ça vous en avez eu pour une semaine supplémentaire, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle «presque terminé».

Sam soupira puis, remarquant qu'ils avaient marché jusqu'à ses quartiers, elle prit congé de son supérieur et alla se coucher. Jack continua sur une dizaine de mètres dans le couloir, arriva à son tour devant ses quartiers et imita sa «Jolie Blonde», comme il aimait à l'appeler pour lui-même.

Durant la nuit Sam se réveilla à plusieurs reprises, elle avait un étrange pressentiment qui concernait son «Beau Colonel» Jack O'Neill et la rendait mal à l'aise et inquiète.

Jack dormit plutôt bien mais se réveilla en sursaut 1h plus tôt que prévu, habité par un pressentiment étrange et inquiétant concernant la seule femme de son équipe. Conscient qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi mais qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir il décida d'utiliser la salle de musculation avant d'aller manger avec SG-1.

Sam se leva tôt, trop tôt à son goût quand elle pensa aux paroles de Jack la veille, concernant le bon déroulement de la mission. Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila son uniforme et fila au mess pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Un joyeux «Hey Carter!» lui fit immédiatement comprendre que le colonel était déjà debout lui aussi. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur mais Sam sentait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle lui répondit par un «Bonjour mon colonel!» aussi joyeux que possible et l'accompagna d'un sourire. Jack lui sourit en retour mais son sourire n'était pas aussi large que d'habitude. Sam mit ça sur le compte de la mission à venir. Même une mission de routine était toujours précédée par une légère angoisse chez tout le monde, y compris pour le colonel le plus détendu de l'Air Force, à savoir, Jack O'Neill. La jeune femme prit un plateau et se servit un petit déjeuner consistant histoire d'avoir de l'énergie pour la mission et rejoignit le colonel. Tous deux furent bientôt rejoint par Teal'c et Daniel. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, déjà concentrés sur la mission qui les attendait.

Jack avait décidé de parler le moins possible histoire de n'alarmer personne à cause de la tension potentiellement présente dans sa voix mais il observait son équipe avec attention. Il avait immédiatement remarqué que Sam semblait crispée et fatiguée aussi se demanda-t-il si elle n'avait pas désobéit à ses ordres pour terminer ses recherches, ce qui n'aurait pas été une première. Il hésita à lui poser la question me préféra garder le silence, il ne lui poserait la question que s'il la voyait prête à s'endormir sur place. Pendant le briefing, Jack n'écouta pas beaucoup sachant déjà que c'était une simple mission de surveillance sur une planète déjà explorée et débarrassée des Goa'ulds. La mission s'accompagnait de relevés scientifiques pour Sam et Daniel et rien ne laissait supposer un quelconque danger pour l'équipe bien rodée qu'était SG-1. Le colonel concentra son attention sur le major Carter qui semblait toujours aussi crispée. Son expression reflétait la concentration mais ses beaux yeux bleus étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

Le briefing (dirigé par Daniel qui connaissait très bien la planète) enfin terminé, l'équipe se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement et se prépara à passer la porte. Jack profita du bruit occasionné pour se rapprocher de Sam et la questionner:

-Carter, vous êtes sûre que ça va? Vous avez l'air inquiète.

-Oui, oui, ça va mon colonel, la nuit a été courte, c'est tout.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez terminé vos recherches cette nuit.

-Non j'ai suivi vos ordres, j'ai simplement mal dormi, ça arrive.

-Mouais…si vous êtes trop fatiguée il est encore temps de rester ici.

-Je viens, j'ai des relevés à faire.

-Comme vous voulez Carter.

La Porte des Etoiles s'ouvrit enfin et l'équipe passa le vortex dirigé vers P3X-657.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**  
L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. Les évènements se mettent tranquillement en place.  
Merci pour les quelques reviews, c'est toujours très gratifiant ;)  
BF: je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta review directement du coup je te réponds ici, merci beaucoup et puis pour la suite bah tu en as une partie ci-dessous ;)

STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1

Sam passa la porte la dernière, juste derrière Jack. Elle eut à peine le temps d'arriver qu'elle fut brutalement plaquée au sol. Le bruit assourdissant des mitraillettes retentissait dans l'air. Sam se donna 10 secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se saisir de son arme. Elle fit un rapide état des lieux: elle se trouvait protégée derrière un gros rocher tout comme le reste de son équipe. Elle était à gauche de tout le monde et avait le colonel O'Neill juste à sa droite. Elle risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus le rocher et découvrit ce qui semblait être une autre équipe SG qui les mitraillaient sans répit. La jeune femme ne chercha pas à comprendre, positionna son arme et se mit à tirer sur leurs assaillants. Enfin les tirs cessèrent. Sam rampa jusqu'au colonel:

-Pas blessée Carter?

-Non ça va. Mais vous êtes blessé mon colonel .  
-Une égratignure, répondit l'intéressé en jetant un coup d'œil à son bras gauche.  
-Daniel? Teal'c? Tout va bien?

-Tout va bien Sam!  
-Je ne suis pas blessé major Carter.

Sam fit un rapide bandage sur la blessure sans gravité du colonel puis ils décidèrent de bouger histoire de voir qui était cette équipe SG présente sur cette planète alors qu'aucune mission n'y était effectuée hormis la leur. Ils voulaient surtout savoir pourquoi ils avaient eu droit à un accueil si brutal!

Jack pris la tête du groupe et Teal'c se positionna à la fin pour assurer les arrières de l'équipe. Sentant une légère douleur venant de sa blessure, il se souvint avoir dit à Carter qu'il voulait ramener tout le monde en un seul morceau et réalisa qu'il venait d'échouer sans s'en rendre compte. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et continua sa progression. Enfin il arriva à l'endroit où s'était retranchée l'autre équipe. SG-1 se mit à inspecter les lieux mais ils ne découvrirent pas grand-chose. La seule chose vraiment intéressante était la présence de sang sur les rochers qui avaient protégé leurs assaillants car elle indiquait que l'un d'eux au moins était blessé et donc qu'il ralentirait la marche de son groupe. Ils allaient continuer leur progression quand Daniel appela Jack. Le colonel se dirigea vers lui. L'archéologue venait de découvrir un insigne normalement cousu sur les uniformes. Cet insigne n'était pas marqué du sigle du SGC et aucun numéro d'unité n'y était indiqué. Le sigle était différent et tous étaient certains de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant ce qui signifiait que l'équipe n'appartenait pas à l'armée américaine bien que leurs uniformes soient TRES ressemblants.

L'équipe reprit sa progression et Sam vient se placer juste à côté de Jack. Elle essayait de ne pas tourner vers lui son regard inquiet toutes les 5 secondes mais elle avait toujours du mal à ne pas le couver quand il était blessé même si la blessure était sans gravité. Il dut s'apercevoir de ses regards à répétitions car il tenta de la rassurer:

-Sam, cessez donc de vous inquiéter pour moi comme ça, j'ai vu bien pire et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.  
-Désolée mon colonel...  
-Et ça sert à rien de vous excuser tous le temps, je vous dis ça pour votre bien, essayer de vous concentrer sur ce qui peut nous tomber dessus par surprise.

Sam acquiesça avant de concentrer son attention sur les arbres et les buissons qui les entouraient. Elle réalisa bientôt qu'elle avait bien fait de suivre les directives de son supérieur en sentant son inquiétude se dissiper légèrement.

La journée avançait alors que l'équipe continuait à progresser, la tension se faisait de plus en plus palpable et les quatre membres de SG-1 commencèrent à souhaiter une nouvelle attaque histoire d'avoir une occasion de récolter plus d'informations. Soudain, Jack fit signe à l'équipe de s'arrêter. Il se baissa, imité par les autres. Entre les branches des buissons qui les cachaient, ils purent apercevoir 4 paires de rangers identiques aux leurs. Leur progression était très lente, l'un des membres de cette mystérieuse équipe marchait devant tandis que les trois autres marchaient de front, deux d'entre eux soutenant le troisième, placé au milieu. Les soupçons de SG-1 se confirmèrent, il s'agissait bien de l'équipe qui les avait arrosée de plomb à leur arrivée, la présence d'un blessé confirmait tout ça.

Jack fit signe à son équipe qu'ils allaient attaquer et tenter de faire des prisonniers pour les interroger. Les trois autres hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils avaient compris. Jack donna alors l'ordre d'attaquer. Les quatre membres de SG-1 jaillirent des buissons et mirent l'autre équipe en joue, leur intimant l'ordre de jeter leurs armes et de se rendre sans résister. Le blessé et ceux qui le soutenait obtempérèrent mais le 4ème qui semblait être le chef se rua sur Sam pour tenter de fuir. La jeune femme tira instinctivement dans les pieds de l'ennemi mais il parvint à éviter les tirs pourtant déclenchés presque à bout portant. Sam lâcha sa mitraillette et sorti son couteau. L'autre en sorti un aussi qu'il lança. Sam se jeta de justesse sur le côté libérant le passage pour le fuyard qui fila en vitesse. Teal'c s'élança à sa poursuite mais il fut rappelé par Daniel qui fit remarquer que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, ils avaient déjà trois prisonniers, c'est-à-dire bien assez.

Jack avait amorcé un mouvement vers Sam mais il s'arrêta en la voyant se relever et ranger son couteau. Elle rejoignit le groupe:

-Ca va Sam? Demanda Daniel.  
-Oui ça va mais j'aurais dû l'arrêter.  
-Aucune importance major, comme l'a dit Daniel, trois prisonniers, c'est suffisant. Bon, on va établir le campement ici. Pas de feu. Carter examinez le blessé et voyez ce que vous pouvez faire. Teal'c, prenez le premier tour de garde. Daniel, si vous trouvez des trucs intéressants pour vos recherches allez-y mais restez à portée de regard.

Sam s'approcha du blessé, elle se méfiait, ayant vu les capacités de son supérieur mais elle devait soigner cet homme:

-Où êtes-vous blessé?  
-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, la fille! Retourne dans ta cuisine!  
-Tant pis pour toi, répondit froidement Sam, c'est toi qui va mourir bêtement, pas moi!  
La jeune femme s'éloigna pour rejoindre Jack. Ce dernier, voyant sa mine vexée se douta de la nature de la très courte discussion entre le major et le prisonnier. Il indiqua à Sam de s'assoir à ses côtés:

-Macho en vue? Demanda Jack d'un air amusé.

-On dirait bien. Môssieur ne veut pas de l'aide d'une fille. Très bien, je le laisse crever si c'est ce qu'il veut.  
-Bien réagit, je n'aurais pas été étonné de vous voir lui mettre une baffe.  
-Je suis si impulsive que ça mon colonel? Rit la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, je me souviens encore de ce que vous m'avez balancé à la figure la fois où nous avons fait connaissance.

Sam laissa échapper un rire en se souvenant de sa tirade féministe face au colonel alors très réticent de devoir travailler avec une femme, scientifique de surcroit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

Bon bah y en a qui attendaient la tuile, ils l'ont! Très peu de reviews sur le chapitre 2 (une seule en fait) donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives et qu'elles peuvent m'aider à améliorer mon écriture. Sur ce, ENJOY!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

Le colonel O'Neill décida de commencer les interrogatoires des prisonniers. Sur les conseils du major, il laissa le blessé tranquille histoire qu'il réfléchisse bien à ce qu'il voulait, à savoir mourir à petit feu ou laisser Carter le soigner un minimum. Jack décida donc d'interroger un jeune homme blond et très pâle qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années pas plus et qui semblait le plus vulnérable des trois. Sam décida de surveiller tout ça au cas où.

-On va faire simple: je veux savoir qui vous êtes, ce que vous faîtes ici et pourquoi nous sommes ennemis.

Le blondinet, bien que visiblement effrayé, ne desserra les mâchoires que pour cracher aux pieds du colonel qui ne bougea pas.

-Ce qu'on fait ici ? On est vos prisonniers nan? Lâcha le blessé avec haine.

-Très drôle. Quel est votre intérêt pour cette planète ça te conviens mieux?

-Lâche le, il a rien à te dire! Intervint le troisième.

-Lui peut-être pas mais toi on ne sait jamais.

-On a rien à vous dire! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi?!

-Ah tiens tu parles toi. Je pensais que tu savais juste cracher.

-Tuez nous qu'on en finisse! On vous dira rien de toute façon!

-Si je vous tue vous ne servirez plus à rien.

-Tu peux toujours nous torturer ça marchera pas!

-C'est bon à savoir mais je ne le ferai pas de toute façon. Je ne suis pas un Goa'uld moi!

-Ah ouais? Et ton copain le Jaffa il sert à quoi?

-Nan mais ça peut pas être un Goa'uld Joffrey, y a une fille dans le tas.

-T'en sais rien Jeff, c'est peut-être leur pute.

-Ça suffit! Hurla Jack en giflant le jeune homme.

Sam courut vers le groupe et tira légèrement son supérieur en arrière, à l'abri des oreilles de leurs prisonniers:

-Mon colonel, vous savez que frapper ne sert à rien.

-Je sais Carter mais je ne peux pas les laisser vous insulter et insulter l'équipe par la même occasion.

-J'ai entendu bien pire vous savez. Et puis nous savons tous qu'ils racontent des conneries. Laissez tomber, d'accord?

-Ouais…vous avez raison. Soupira Jack.

-Vous continuez ou vous venez manger un morceau?

-J'arrive.

Jack retourna s'assoir avec Sam:

-Vous voulez que j'essaie mon colonel?

-Si ça vous amuse…

Après un rapide repas, Sam se dirigea d'un pas énergique et déterminé vers les trois prisonniers:

-J'ai des questions pour vous trois: Qui êtes-vous? D'où venez-vous? Où avez-vous trouvé vos uniformes et vos armes? Pourquoi avoir ouvert le feu sur nous à notre arrivée par la Porte?  
-T'as pas entendu mon copain tout à l'heure? On parle pas aux filles!  
-Tiens c'est drôle, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire pourtant.

-Ta gueule!

-Si tu ne veux pas répondre l'un de tes amis souhaite peut-être le faire, les questions sont adressées à vous trois.

-On a rien à dire à personne.

-Dans ces cas-là on va vous laisser la nuit pour réfléchir.

-On peut avoir chaud au moins?!

-Ah vous demandez une couverture? C'est bête on vous en donnera pas. Bonne nuit messieurs.

-Alors major?

-Rien à faire mon colonel, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait les laisser réfléchir cette nuit.

-Mouais…vous êtes quand même sympa avec eux de les laisser dormir.

-M'étonnerait qu'ils arrivent à dormir en gelant sur place, les couvertures on se les garde.

O'Neill laissa échapper un rire, c'est sûr qu'avec le froid qui s'installait avec la nuit, les trois prisonniers risquaient de geler sur place, simple mais peut-être efficace et sans faire plus de mal qu'un coup de froid.

-Et le blessé refuse toujours votre aide?

-Toujours mon colonel, je ne vois pas pourquoi le forcer, après tout ça l'aide peut-être à réfléchir, répondit Sam avec un clin d'œil.

-Contraintes naturelles, c'est ça?

-On peut appeler ça comme ça mon colonel. Inutile de chercher bien loin quand les éléments sont en notre faveur, en plus ça fait moins de dégâts.

-Bonne idée. Je vais finir par vous confier tous les interrogatoires major.

-Merci sans façons, ça n'est jamais une partie de plaisir.

-Bon, je vais prendre la relève de Teal'c, je vous suggère de dormir, je vous réveillerai pour que vous preniez la relève.

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

-Bonne nuit Carter.

-Merci mon colonel.

Jack se dirigea vers Daniel et lui indiqua qu'il prenait le tour de garde à la suite de Teal'c. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ce dernier:

-Allez faire une pause Teal'c, je vous relève.

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Rien à signaler?

-Rien à signaler O'Neill.

Teal'c s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir non loin des prisonniers histoire de garder un œil dessus. En tant que Jaffa il n'avait pas besoin de dormir ce qui lui permettait de surveiller les prisonniers au cas où ils chercheraient à s'échapper.

Le colonel commença donc son tour de garde, observant les environs plongés dans la pénombre. Seuls les arbres bougeaient, agités par un vent très léger et on n'entendait rien d'autre que les bruits de la forêt.

Au bout de deux heures de tranquillité, Jack alla réveiller Sam pour qu'elle prenne le tour de garde. Daniel prendrait le suivant. La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa couverture qu'elle donna à son supérieur et prit son arme avant de se diriger vers le poste de garde. Elle avait plutôt bien dormi mais son pressentiment du matin précédent était revenu. Elle tenta d'y faire abstraction en commençant son observation des environs. Elle tendait l'oreille, cherchant le moindre bruit suspect. Le temps passait sans que rien n'attire son attention et elle commençait à relâcher son attention. Elle secouait la tête de temps en temps comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle décida de faire le tour du campement pour se secouer un peu. Elle se déplaçait lentement et aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller ses équipiers. Elle passa à côté des prisonniers et entendit un crachat atterrir à ses pieds, elle ne releva pas et continua jusqu'à rejoindre son poste de départ. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit lointain, un bruit de nombreuses et lourdes bottes…Ce bruit fut suivi par celui des trompes de guerre Jaffas. Tout le campement se réveilla en sursaut et chacun ramassa ses affaires en toute hâte.

-Il faut retourner à la Porte des étoiles! Cria Jack.

-Mon colonel! Les prisonniers!

-Détachez les Carter, si ce sont leurs alliés ils sont venus pour eux et si ce sont leurs ennemis qu'ils se débrouillent on va pas se retarder pour sauver des gars qui ont tenté de nous tuer.

Sam se précipita vers les prisonniers et coupa leurs liens.

SG-1 partit en courant vers la Porte. Le chemin était long mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait qu'ils fuient avant l'arrivée des Jaffas. Sam courait devant pour pouvoir ouvrir la Porte le plus rapidement possible. Teal'c assurait les arrières du groupe en fuite. Jack commença à sentir la douleur irradiant de la blessure qu'il avait reçu la veille mais, par habitude, n'y fit pas attention. Daniel galérait un peu avec son équipement scientifique qui pesait lourd mais il ne fallait pas que ce matériel tombe entre les mains des Jaffas. Teal'c se porta à sa hauteur et pris le sac par le haut. Daniel comprit et s'en débarrassa. Le Jaffa passa le sac sur son dos tout en continuant de courir. Les trompes de guerre se firent entendre à nouveau, beaucoup plus proches et des tirs de lances Jaffas commencèrent à fuser autour des fuyards.

-Porte en vue! Cria Sam.

Elle aperçut trois Jaffas de garde. Son Zat'nik'tel à la main elle tira trois fois, touchant sa cible à chaque fois. Un tir de lance passa juste au-dessus de sa tête et elle se mit à courir en zigzaguant pour réduire les chances de viser de ses ennemis. Soudain un tir la toucha en plein dans le dos. Elle ressentit une vive douleur, fut projetée en avant et retomba face au sol, inconsciente. Voyant ça, Daniel força sa course pour ouvrir la Porte. Jack s'arrêta près de son second, la prit dans ses bras et repris sa course vers la Porte. Teal'c se retourna et ouvrit le feu sur les poursuivants. Daniel ouvrit la Porte et s'y jeta. Une fois de l'autre côté il demanda une équipe médicale. Jack voyait la Porte se rapprocher mais elle semblait toujours trop loin. Il tenta d'accélérer, se sachant couvert par Teal'c. Enfin il atteignit la Porte qu'il passa rapidement. Teal'c se jeta dans le vortex juste avant qu'il ne se referme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

Désolée je publie assez tard mais le chapitre est là quand même. Ce chapitre est assez court mais le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera beaucoup plus long. ;)

 **Soho:** je te réponds ici, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir :) Je suis désolée, le chapitre est encore plus court que les autres mais t'inquiète pas le prochain sera plus long et je vais essayer d'en faire des plus longs :)

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

Dès son arrivée dans la base, le colonel chercha l'équipe médicale des yeux. Enfin ils arrivèrent. Il déposa doucement le major sur le brancard, faisant attention à ne pas mettre la blessure en contact avec quoi que ce soit.

-Colonel O'Neill, au rapport! Lança le général Hammond, commandant du SGC.

Jack résuma tout depuis le début: l'attaque, la mystérieuse équipe, les différentes découvertes, l'embuscade qu'ils avaient tendu, la fuite du commandant de la mystérieuse équipe, les interrogatoires infructueux, la décision de laisser la nuit passer et enfin l'attaque des Jaffas qui semblaient très bien renseignés.

-Mon général, j'aimerais me rendre à l'infirmerie.

-Allez y colonel, vous en avez besoin de toute façon.

Jack se rappela alors de sa blessure et se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie à la fois pour les contrôles de retour de mission, pour sa blessure mais surtout pour sa Jolie Blonde.

-Où est Carter? Demanda-t-il assez brusquement à une infirmière.

-En salle de soins pour l'instant colonel. Venez pour les contrôles s'il vous plait.

-Laissez-moi la voir.

-Le docteur Fraiser s'occupe d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, il faut faire les contrôles rapidement.

Jack suivit l'infirmière à contre cœur, inquiet pour la jeune femme. Il revit la scène dans sa tête pendant que l'infirmière soignait sa légère blessure au bras. Il se rendit alors compte que le nouveau gilet pare-balle de Sam n'avait pas fonctionné correctement, il était censé arrêter le premier tir de lance, Sam n'aurait pas dû être brûlée, elle aurait simplement dû être projetée au sol. Ces gilets étaient neufs et certains devaient avoir un défaut, il fallait donc faire revenir toutes les équipes au plus vite pour vérifier les équipements.

-Avez-vous terminé? Je dois voir le général Hammond le plus rapidement possible.

-Vous pouvez y aller colonel.

Le colonel se mit à courir dans les couloirs vers l'ascenseur. Il s'y engouffra au dernier moment et demanda l'arrêt au niveau de la salle de contrôle. Enfin il put sortir et il se remit à courir pour rejoindre le bureau du général au plus vite. Il y arriva et entra sans frapper.

-Colonel! Que me vaut cette entrée fracassante!

-Mon général, il faut faire rentrer toutes les équipes, les nouveaux gilets ont un défaut, celui de Carter n'a rien arrêté du tout.

-Allons-y.

Les deux hommes filèrent à la salle de contrôle où l'ordre fut donné à toutes les équipes en mission de rentrer immédiatement. Le rapatriement d'urgence commença alors, il devait durer 1h si tout se passait bien.

Jack repartit alors en courant vers l'infirmerie. Il espérait que Sam se soit réveillée, qu'elle aille aussi bien que possible. L'ascenseur lui semblait trop lent et son angoisse augmentait. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et il s'élança vers l'infirmerie en courant. Il y entra en trombe et faillit percuter Teal'c.

-Le major Carter est au fond à droit O'Neill.

-Merci Teal'c.

Jack s'avança vers le dernier lit. Le rideau était tiré et seul le bruit des machines se faisait entendre. Il s'arrêta un instant puis passa de l'autre côté du rideau. Sam était étendue sur le côté, toujours inconsciente ou endormie, il n'aurait su le dire. Il prit une chaise dans un coin et vint s'assoir à côté du lit. Il remarqua que la jeune femme était maintenue par des liens. Il s'apprêtait à demander s'il y avait eu un problème avant de réaliser que les liens permettaient de maintenir le major sur le côté pour que la brûlure causée par l'arme ne la fasse pas trop souffrir.

Le docteur Janet Fraiser arriva, accompagnée de Daniel:

-Mon colonel, salua-t-elle.

-Alors doc?

-Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Je lui ai administré un calmant pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la gravité de la brûlure, les séquelles peuvent être importantes.

-On peut faire quelque chose?

-Vous non. Quant à moi, je peux simplement panser et surveiller la brûlure.

-Les Tok'ras peuvent-ils faire quelque chose? Demanda soudain Daniel.

-Peut-être qu'avec un médaillon…mais sinon je ne vois pas.

-Il faut contacter Jacob, au moins pour le prévenir de l'état de sa fille. On peut lui demander en même temps.

-J'y vais Jack, restez avec elle.

-Merci Daniel.

L'archéologue s'élança dans les couloirs et le docteur Fraiser s'éloigna pour voir d'autres blessés.


	5. Chapter 5

Note:Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent! J'avoue que j'ai rigolé en imaginant vos mines frustrées niark niark! Nan je plaisante. Bon comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça peut aider quand ce sont des critiques constructives :)  
Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

Plusieurs infirmières vinrent proposer au colonel d'aller se reposer, manger un peu ou prendre l'air mais il refusa toutes les propositions. Il voulait rester avec la jeune femme au moins jusqu'à son réveil et n'avait que faire des avertissements lui disant que ça pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps. Se sachant seul avec elle, il prit doucement la main de la jeune femme. A cet instant précis il se fichait royalement des lois martiales qui interdisaient les relations autres que professionnelles dans la même chaine de commandement, la femme qu'il aimait avait été gravement blessée et il s'en sentait responsable car il avait insisté pour que ça soit son équipe et pas une autre qui assure cette mission. Le temps passait, la base avait reçu des nouvelles de la Tok'ra disant que Jacob était en mission mais qu'il se rendrait sur Terre dès que possible avec son médaillon personnel. O'Neill était perdu dans sa culpabilité quand Sam repris conscience. L'attention du colonel fut attirée par un gémissement de la jeune femme.

-Doucement Carter, ne tentez pas de bouger vous allez vous faire mal.

-Mon…c…colonel…

-Je suis là Sam.

-Je… j'ai soif...

Jack prit le gobelet d'eau posé sur la table à côté du lit et aida la jeune femme à boire à l'aide d'une paille.

-Restez tranquille major, je vais chercher Fraiser.

Le colonel s'éloigna et revint très rapidement avec Janet qui examina Sam et lui administra une dose de morphine pour réduire la douleur. Après le départ du docteur, Jack ne put se résoudre à partir, il revint donc s'assoir près de Sam.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé Carter?

-Tir de lance en fuyant vers la Porte…le gilet n'a pas fonctionné…

-Non, le gilet n'a pas fonctionné… ils vérifient tous les équipement en ce moment… et votre père est prévenu, il vient dès que possible.

Sam ne dit rien et un long silence s'installa entre eux. Enfin, Jack trouva le courage de parler:

-Sam… je suis désolé… c'est de ma faute tout ça… c'est moi qui ait insisté pour faire cette mission… on aurait dû laisser SG-3 s'en charger…

-Et un membre de SG-3 serait probablement à ma place voir pire… le seul responsable c'est le Jaffa qui a tiré. Ce n'est surtout pas vous. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour me ramener ici, ne dîtes pas que vous m'avez mise en danger, ça aurait pu être Daniel, Teal'c ou vous à ma place…

Jack soupira, les mots de Sam ne lui enlèveraient pas sa culpabilité, surtout si la jeune femme devait subir les séquelles de sa blessure. Carter vit bien que «son» colonel culpabilisait toujours mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire car il avait peut-être connaissance d'autres éléments à prendre en compte.

-Mon colonel…est-ce que...est-ce que je suis en…en danger?

-Fraiser a dit que votre vie n'est pas menacée mais que vous garderez probablement de lourdes séquelles…

Carter acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi Jack culpabilisait autant même s'il n'était absolument pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Elle hésita puis…

-Mon colonel…quelles que soient les conséquences de cette blessure, je ne vous verrai jamais comme le responsable de tout ça, je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire…

-Carter…dîtes ce que vous voulez, ça ne sert à rien. Bon je vais prévenir Daniel, il veut probablement vous voir. A plus tard major.

Sam fut prise de court par ce changement d'attitude soudain et ne trouva rien à répondre, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis son supérieur s'il n'en avait pas envie. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'elle était totalement épuisée. Elle tenta de rester éveillée pour pouvoir parler avec Daniel mais s'endormit rapidement.

Quand l'archéologue arriva à l'infirmerie, il se contenta de rester sans rien dire près de sa collègue et amie, heureux qu'elle soit en vie mais inquiet pour la suite. Il reparti ensuite vers son laboratoire où un gros travail de traduction l'attendait. En sortant, il croisa Teal'c qui venait lui aussi rendre visite à sa collègue et l'averti que Sam dormait. Le Jaffa acquiesça puis alla s'assoir sur la chaise près du lit de Sam. Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers le colonel qu'il connaissait bien et qui avait semblé très troublé par la blessure de son second. Voyant que le major dormait toujours, il décida de partir à la recherche du colonel pour tenter de parler avec lui de ce qui s'était passé.

Teal'c alla frapper à la porte des quartiers du colonel mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il se rendit ensuite aux vestiaires où Jack avait peut-être voulu changer d'uniforme mais il ne l'y trouva pas non plus, seul le bruit d'une douche se fit entendre et personne ne répondit quand il prononça le nom du colonel. Réfléchissant, le Jaffa se dirigea vers la salle de sport on le colonel passait une grande partie de son temps libre. Les deux seules choses qu'il savait c'était que Jack ne voudrait pas s'éloigner du major Carter tant qu'elle ne serait pas à nouveau debout et qu'il n'avait absolument pas la tête à écrire son rapport de mission. Dans la salle de sport, Teal'c trouva plusieurs officiers mais pas l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il décida de passer au mess pour voir si O'Neill ne s'y trouvait pas mais la pièce était vide. Le Jaffa finit par se diriger de nouveau vers l'infirmerie, espérant que le colonel soit retourné auprès du major Carter mais il ne l'y trouva pas, seul Daniel était là, de retour pour discuter un peu avec Sam qui s'était réveillé. Ne voulant pas alarmer le major, Teal'c resta le temps de prendre des nouvelles de son équipière puis s'excusa et reparti. Cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers le bureau du général, d'une part pour vérifier si O'Neill n'y était pas et d'autre part pour l'avertir que Jack était introuvable.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Jack était parti directement vers les vestiaires. A sa grande surprise, il retenait des larmes d'angoisse qu'il laissa échapper une fois couvert par le bruit de la douche. Il entendit bien Teal'c l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas, il avait besoin d'être seul et de faire le point. Il se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour Sam, loin de s'atténuer, devenaient de plus en plus puissants au cours du temps et qu'il finirait par ne plus pouvoir y échapper. Il s'avait, depuis le test (Zatark) effectué par la Tok'ra que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Il savait aussi que Sam et lui risquaient la cour martiale si quiconque apprenait ça. Il savait aussi qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Sam. Au fond de lui, il avait également conscience qu'il n'était pas responsable de la blessure de Sam mais il lui avait dit qu'il voulait ramener l'équipe en un seul morceau et il avait échoué, c'était comme s'il avait trahit une promesse.

Teal'c laissa tomber sa recherche quand il entra dans l'ascenseur: le colonel O'Neill s'y trouvait.

-O'Neill, vous semblez… perturbé depuis notre retour, peut-être puis-je vous être utile…

-Je vous remercie Teal'c mais ça va, je vais dans mes quartiers.

Teal'c n'insiste pas, mieux valait laisser le colonel se reposer, ils parleraient plus tard. Et puis peut-être Jack préférait-il discuter de ça avec Daniel, après tout, ils étaient plutôt proches tous les deux. Jack sorti de l'ascenseur et fila s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Contrairement à ce que pensait Teal'c, il n'avait aucune intention de se reposer. Il s'installa à son bureau, pris une feuille et un crayon et commença à écrire sa lettre de démission. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution hormis une dérogation présidentielle pour pouvoir vivre une relation sereine et sincère avec Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:

Bah alors? Il ne vous a pas plu mon chapitre 5? Je n'ai aucune review! Snif! :'(

Bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous récoltera plus de succès :)

Bon il se passe un peu plus de choses que dans le chapitre précédent (selon moi XD)  
Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

SG-1 était rentré 24h plus tôt, l'état de Sam était stable, ni pire, ni meilleur. Daniel tentait d'avancer dans sa traduction mais il était inquiet, Jack n'était pas sorti de ses quartiers depuis la veille. L'archéologue était aller frapper plusieurs fois à la porte du colonel mais il n'avait pas obtenu d'autres réponses que le bruit d'une chaussure balancée contre la porte. Il avait laissé tomber mais son intuition lui disait que l'état de Sam n'était pas la seule raison de l'isolement volontaire de son collègue et ami. Il décida de faire une pause pour manger et se dirigea vers le mess. Il y entra et se figea un instant, Jack était là, mangeant tranquillement, seul à une table. Daniel se servit rapidement et rejoignit Jack en essayant de masquer sa colère sans grand succès.

-Vous donnez enfin des signes de vie Jack?

-Bonjour Daniel. Vous pouvez comprendre un besoin de réfléchir?

-Je peux comprendre mais prévenez la prochaine fois, s'il vous plait. Et pour info, Sam commence à s'inquiéter et je crois que vous lui manquez.

-Merci pour l'info, j'irai la voir après manger.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Jack termina de manger rapidement, s'excusa auprès de Daniel et fila à l'infirmerie retrouver la jeune femme qui avait occupé ses pensées mais lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Jack allait se diriger vers l'infirmerie quand l'alarme de la salle de contrôle résonna.

-Un visiteur en approche par la Porte des étoiles! Annonça Walter, l'officier chargé de la Porte.

Jack changea de direction et arriva dans la salle de contrôle au moment où le général ordonnait l'ouverture de l'iris. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: le général Jacob Carter, membre de la Tok'ra, arrivait enfin.

En effet, le père de Sam passa la Porte et se dirigea vers Hammond. Jack entra à son tour dans la salle d'embarquement, salua rapidement Jacob et lui proposa de le conduire auprès de sa fille. Jacob acquiesça et suivi le colonel. Il arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie où ils furent accueillis par Janet Fraiser.

-Mon général, mon colonel, Sam vous attend.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme, toujours dans un état stationnaire.

-Sam. Comment vas-tu?

-J'ai connu mieux papa mais ça va.

-Je crois que l'humour de Jack déteint sur toi…Bon, si tu es d'accord, je vais tenter quelque chose avec le médaillon.

Sam acquiesça sans un mot. Janet l'aida à se positionner sur le ventre pour faciliter la tâche de Jacob. Jack s'éloigna, il n'aimait pas la technologie Goa'uld mais il devait admettre que c'était parfois bien pratique. Anxieux, il observa de loin la blessure de Sam cicatriser et se refermer lentement. Enfin, Jacob posa son médaillon et se recula, laissant le docteur Fraiser examiner le major. Janet décréta que Sam ne garderait aucun souvenir physique de cette blessure puis elle s'éloigna, laissant le père et la fille se retrouver.

Sam, appuyée contre la tête de lit, fit signe à son père de s'asseoir et entama une conversation avec lui. Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers Jack qui attendait patiemment un peu plus loin. Jacob ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer.

-Je peux lui laisser la place si tu veux. D'après ce que je vois, vous avez autant envie l'un que l'autre de vous retrouver.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises papa, c'est mon supérieur. Bon, ok, c'est aussi un ami mais il peut attendre et moi aussi.

-Fait comme tu veux mais ne le faisons pas trop attendre. Jack, venez nous rejoindre.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne put retenir un sourire quand le colonel les rejoignit.

-Carter, je suis content de voir que tout va bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu plus vite, j'étais…j'étais occupé.

-Aucune importance mon colonel, je comprends.

Jacob regardait les deux militaires en pestant intérieurement contre les lois martiales. Ces deux énergumènes avaient pourtant le droit d'être heureux comme n'importe qui! Il décida alors d'en discuter avec le général Hammond et s'excusa auprès de sa fille et de Jack avant de s'éloigner.

-Vous savez Carter, je crois que votre père à une idée derrière la tête…

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi…mais laissons le mettre son plan à exécution, on verra bien.

Jack resta avec Sam jusqu'au soir et décida même de manger avec elle plutôt que de rester au mess et de la laisser toute seule face à son plateau. Jacob était passé dire au-revoir à sa fille, expliquant qu'il devait repartir rapidement car la Tok'ra avait besoin de lui. Sam était un peu triste que son père parte si vite mais les blagues à répétition de Jack lui rendirent bien vite son magnifique sourire. Le docteur Fraiser décida de garder Sam en observation pour la nuit, lui promettant qu'elle sortirait le lendemain matin.

En partant se coucher, Jack déposa sa lettre de démission dans la boîte aux lettres du bureau du général Hammond: demain à la même heure, Sam et lui seraient libres de vivre comme ils l'entendaient.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Hello les z'amis! Bon...j'ai l'impression que mes deux derniers chapitres ne vous ont pas vraiment plu...je vais essayer de faire mieux avec celui-ci :) N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS! ça fait toujours plaisir et les critiques aident quand elles sont constructives! Sur ce, ENJOY!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

-Mon colonel ! Ouvrez moi tout de suite s'il vous plait!

Les coups frappés à sa porte réveillèrent O'Neill en sursaut. Il reconnut la voix de Carter et, pensant à une alerte se prépara en vitesse.

-J'arrive Carter!

-Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plait!  
-Un peu de patience!

Sam trépignait devant la porte. Il n'y avait pas d'alerte, seulement une lettre de démission qui mettait la pagaille dans l'équipe SG-1 et la jeune femme voulait absolument savoir la raison de cette fichue lettre. Elle voulait tenter de convaincre son supérieur de revenir sur sa décision. Au fond d'elle-même elle pensait savoir ce qui avait poussé Jack à démissionner et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça pour cette raison-là.

Enfin Jack ouvrit la porte, mal réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Carter?! Vous êtes cinglée?!

-Je vous retourne la question mon colonel. C'est quoi cette lettre de démission?

-Ah…ça…bon…entrez…je vous dois bien quelques explications…

-Merci mon colonel.

Jack referma la porte derrière la jeune femme qui se dirigea naturellement vers le lit pour s'y asseoir.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça mon colonel?

-Parce que…parce que j'ai…j'ai fait trop de conneries…je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite, de vivre comme je l'entends…et de vous laisser la place à la tête de SG-1.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! S'il vous plait…Jack…réfléchissez…

La jeune femme était au bord des larmes. Elle avait eu raison de penser que c'était à cause de la blessure qu'elle avait reçu que «son» colonel démissionnait. Elle ne voulait pas prendre la tête de SG-1 dans ses conditions. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.

-C'est tout réfléchi Sam…il est temps pour moi de raccrocher.

La jeune femme gardait les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas que son supérieur voit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jack s'approcha, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui releva doucement la tête.

-Sam…je pense qu'il est temps pour vous aussi de vivre comme vous le voulez…

-Sans…sans vous…le SGC ne sera plus jamais pareil…s'il vous plait…restez…

-Et la loi Sam? Cette loi qui nous empêche de vivre? Vous arrivez toujours à la supporter? Moi je ne peux plus…

-Il doit bien…y avoir…une…une solution…

La jeune femme laissait couler ses larmes. Sachant que les mots ne serviraient à rien, Jack se contenta de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Sam repris doucement contenance et se dégagea vivement des bras du colonel.

-Je…heu…désolée…

-Ah! Voilà! Exemple parfait! Vous tenez vraiment à vivre comme ça?! A avoir peur de la loi toute votre vie?! Pas moi! Je laisse tomber! Je démissionne!

-NON! Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça! Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir juste pour moi! Je ne peux pas vous forcer à faire ça!

-Vous ne me forcez à rien Carter! C'est moi choix!

-Non ça ne l'est pas! Sacrifier ce que vous aimez faire pour quelqu'un n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais votre choix! Je le sais et vous le savez!

-Je ne sacrifie pas ce que j'aime faire pour quelqu'un mais pour vous, Sam.

-Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vous laisser faire ça!

-Et qu'allez-vous faire? Détruire les textes de lois?

-Vous pouvez pas être sérieux 5 minutes? Restez, on verra ensuite. On trouvera une solution. JE trouverai une solution!

-Je ne resterai pas si c'est pour voir un Jaffa vous blesser encore une fois!

-Ah! La voilà la VRAIE raison! Vous avez réfléchi à l'envers mon colonel. Si je suis votre raisonnement, vous supporteriez mieux d'apprendre par téléphone que j'ai été blessée plutôt que d'avoir une chance de limiter les dégâts…Le truc, c'est que je commence à très bien vous connaître et que je sais très bien que ça serait insupportable pour vous de vous dire que vous auriez pu faire quelque chose. Je vous connais trop pour croire que vous vous contenterez d'une vie tranquille alors que je serai en mission.

-Vous me connaissez vraiment beaucoup trop Carter…vous avez gagné. Je ne démissionne pas tout de suite. Heu sauf si le général a déjà accepté.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise? Il a déchiré votre lettre de démission en deux et il serait venu vous parler lui-même si je n'avais pas été la plus rapide.

-Bande de conspirateurs!

La jeune femme joignit son rire à celui de Jack, trop heureuse qu'il renonce à démissionner.

Les deux militaires se dirigèrent néanmoins d'un commun accord vers le bureau du général: mieux valait bien faire les choses et les faire dans le bon ordre.

Le général vit arriver avec joie ses deux meilleurs éléments et à en juger par le sourire du major, le colonel avait renoncé à son projet.

-Heu…mon général…je suis venu retirer ma demande de démission.

Pour toute réponse, le général prit les morceaux de la lettre et les jeta dans la poubelle.

-Quelle démission colonel?

-Non rien mon général…Et merci.

-Mais je vous en prie colonel.

-Carter!

-Mon colonel?

-Vous m'avez réveillé ce matin non?

-Heu…je…oui…enfin je…

-Mouais, pas très convaincant tout ça. Bon allez venez, vous êtes condamnée à m'entendre râler contre le rapport qu'on doit rédiger tous les deux. Venez avec moi.

Sam n'avait jamais été aussi contente de rédiger un rapport. Elle suivit son colonel sans discuter et avec enthousiasme.

Sam en était aux trois quarts de son rapport quand Jack pris la parole.

-J'aurais dû démissionner rien que pour éviter ça.

-Y a pire quand même!

-Mouais ou pas.

-Vous exagérer mon colonel! C'est quand même pas la mer à boire!

-Parlez pour vous major! Qui les lit, ces foutus rapports? Honnêtement?

-Bah…les autres membres de l'équipe…et le général. Minimum.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, ça sert à rien.

-Il y a nos supérieurs du Pentagone aussi.

-Bande de bureaucrates. Ils les lisent quand ils veulent fermer le SGC.

-Vous dramatisez la situation mon colonel.

-Ou pas, Carter…ou pas.

-Arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Jack lui balança une feuille de papier froissée sur la tête.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans la rédaction de son rapport.

Jack laissa échapper un long soupir d'ennui et se remit à écrire. Il termina son rapport comme tous les autres: il lista les évènements à la va-vite.

Sam mit le point final de sa dernière phrase au même moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rapport de son supérieur et laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant ce qui ressemblait plus à une prise de note qu'à un rapport.

-Sans commentaire Carter.

-J'ai rien dit mon colonel! répondit innocemment la jeune femme.

Jack ne releva pas.

-On va manger?

-Je vous suis! Tel que je vous connais, vous n'avez pas encore fini de pester contre le rapport et je crois que je suis condamnée.

Sam accompagna sa tirade d'un clin d'œil.

-Exact major!

Les deux militaires filèrent au mess où ils retrouvèrent leurs deux équipiers. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes étaient enfin de retour, au grand bonheur de SG-1.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:**

Heu...il est super tard (ou super tôt selon le point de vue) mais au moins le chapitre est posté! Il est plus long que les autres puisqu'il dépasse les 2000 mots! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Personnellement je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire! ;) :D Allez, Enjoy!

.

.

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

.

.

-SG1 en salle de briefing immédiatement! Je répète! SG1 en salle de briefing immédiatement!

Sam soupira en entendant l'appel qui venait l'interrompre en plein milieu de ses recherches. Elle du néanmoins obéir aux ordres et se dirigea à contrecœur vers la salle de briefing. Elle arriva la dernière, s'attirant un regard agacé du général Hammond et un petit sourire moqueur du colonel O'Neill.

-SG1, vous allez retourner sur P3X-657 dès la fin de ce briefing. Après lecture de vos rapports, j'estime que vous devez trouver un maximum d'informations sur la mystérieuse équipe présente sur cette planète et leurs liens possibles avec les Jaffa qui vous ont attaqué par la suite. Major Carter, vous n'êtes de nouveau sur pieds que depuis trois jours, je vous demande donc de passer à l'infirmerie pour une vérification de routine avant votre départ.

-Mon général, le docteur Fraiser a déclaré que Carter peut reprendre les missions sans risque, faites nous gagner du temps en retirant votre ordre s'il vous plait.

-Il n'y a pas à discuter colonel! Major, allez-y maintenant.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Sam s'éloigna, remerciant Jack d'un regard pour sa tentative de lui épargner le détour par l'infirmerie.

-Janet! J'ai besoin de ton accord pour repartir en mission sur P3X-657, tu peux me le donner s'il te plais?

-Le général Hammond t'as réellement demandé ça? Je lui ai pourtant envoyé un rapport suite à ta sortie de l'infirmerie…enfin passons. Simplement par sécurité, tu n'as senti aucun changement, aucun signe de faiblesse de la part de ton organisme ni aucune douleur depuis ta sortie de l'infirmerie?

-Rien du tout! Je me sens parfaitement bien.

-Bon, je te fais confiance. Vas-y, j'envoie mon accord écrit au général immédiatement.

-Merci Janet!

Sam s'éloigna en courant pour aller se préparer, accompagnée dans le couloir par le rire de Janet. La jeune femme avait tellement hâte de retrouver cette foutue équipe! Elle rejoignit bientôt ses équipiers en salle d'embarquement.

-Major Carter! Avez-vous réellement l'accord du docteur Fraiser?

-Je l'ai mon général! Elle vous envoi ça immédiatement!

-Bien. Alors allez-y! Bonne chance!

Sam se plaça à côté Jack, plus déterminée que jamais à mener la mission à bien. Elle se jura qu'elle percerait le mystère de P3X-657.

Jack la tira de ses pensées en la poussant dans le vortex. Elle se retrouva de l'autre côté.

SG-1 se plaqua au sol à l'abri des rochers. Ils avaient de la chance: ni Jaffa, ni Goa'uld, ni fausse équipe SG dans les parages. Sam le remarqua et murmura pour elle-même:

-Bizarre…

-Heu…c'est-à-dire?

-Daniel, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne pour garder la Porte? Après tout, nous avons assez souvent montré aux Goa'ulds que nous ne lâchons pas une planète facilement.

-Carter à raison, y a quelque chose qui cloche. Teal'c, vous avez une idée?

-C'est un piège. Quand les Goa'ulds quittent une planète ils détruisent tout ce qui s'y trouve.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant?

-Maintenant Daniel, on avance et on espère que le piège ne fonctionnera pas contre nous.

Jack commença à se redresser mais il sentit une main se poser précipitamment sur son bras. Il arrêta son mouvement et se retourna:

-Un problème Carter?

-Regardez à deux heures* mon colonel. Vous voyez les quatre canons de mitraillettes?

-Maintenant que vous le dites oui mais sinon…ils sont plus loin qu'à notre première visite ici.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-On cherche une idée pour bouger de là.

Daniel soupira, ça risquait de prendre un moment et il n'avait rien à faire pendant ce temps là. L'archéologue préférait ne pas ouvrir la bouche quand il s'agissait de tactique militaire histoire d'éviter de sortir une bêtise et de subir les remarques et regards moqueurs de Jack. Sam avait probablement deviné ses pensées, enfin c'est ce que Daniel pensa quand elle s'adressa à lui:

-Vous pouvez chercher quand même Daniel, une idée imprécise peut inspirer un plan très précis parfois.

-Y a quand-même pas beaucoup d'espoir que ça vienne de moi.

Sam étouffa un rire sous le regard légèrement agacé de Jack.

-Carter, c'est vous la spécialiste des idées géniales normalement, je fais quoi moi, si vous ne cherchez plus?

La jeune femme se donna une baffe mentale et se mit à réfléchir, ne remarquant ni le sourire en coin de Jack, ni le compliment sous-entendu dans sa remarque. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle regardait régulièrement vers les armes qu'elle avait vu et le fait qu'ils n'aient encore rien tenté la perturbait.

-Mon colonel, vous n'allez pas aimer ça mais je pense que l'un d'entre nous devrait tenter de les contourner pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquent réellement, ils auraient pu attaquer cent fois depuis que nous sommes là.

-Je suis d'accord mais qui...

Jack stoppa net sa phrase, il venait de comprendre pourquoi il n'aimait pas le plan de Sam.

-Non Carter, vous n'irez pas. Je veux que vous rentriez en un seul morceau cette fois-ci.

-Sauf que je suis la plus rapide après Teal'c, que je suis la plus petite et que je sais agir seule, discrètement et efficacement.

-C'est non Carter!

-Le major Carter a pourtant raison O'Neill. Je connais l'affection que vous lui portez mais faites lui confiance, je suis certain qu'elle saura se débrouiller.

Les trois terriens regardèrent le Jaffa avec des yeux ronds: Teal'c avait compris le dilemme du colonel, il avait probablement remarqué depuis longtemps les sentiments que Sam et Jack avaient l'un pour l'autre et surtout, il s'opposait à une décision du chef d'unité alors qu'il l'avait toujours suivit sans discuter.

-Désolé Jack mais je suis d'accord avec Teal'c, Sam est largement capable de faire ça.

-Trois contre un, je m'incline. Mais soyez prudente Carter.

-Je suis la prudence incarnée mon colonel.

Sam se débarrassa de ses affaires, ne gardant que son gilet de protection et ses armes: une mitraillette, un pistolet semi-automatique, un Zat'nik'tel et un couteau de combat. Elle troqua son casque contre une casquette, bien plus pratique.

Elle adressa un dernier regard à ses coéquipiers puis concentra toute son attention sur son objectif.

La jeune femme avait un plan. Elle observa les embusqués avec des jumelles et, constant qu'ils regardaient ailleurs, Sam sprinta sur 50 mètres vers un rocher à l'abri duquel elle fit une pause. Elle se trouvait maintenant presque en parallèle de son objectif. La jeune femme disposa une mine à retardement. Elle s'assura que la voie était libre puis repris sa progression plus lentement, posant les mines à 5 mètres d'intervalle les unes des autres. Elle était nettement moins visible maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans le bois entourant la clairière de la Porte.

Jack ne lâchait pas Sam des yeux. Il la voyait facilement grâce à ses jumelles et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit la jeune femme poser des mines indétectables, assurant ainsi elle-même ses arrières.

Sam posa sa dernière mine le plus discrètement possible à 25 mètres seulement de son objectif. Elle voyait maintenant très distinctement les quatre membres de la fausse équipe SG. Elle ne détectait pas de présence Goa'uld mais elle était certaine que ces quatre-là étaient liés aux faux dieux pour la simple et bonne raison que le blessé n'avait pu récupérer si rapidement d'une telle blessure uniquement grâce à la technologie Goa'uld. La jeune femme hésita entre assurer sa sécurité en lançant une grenade ou tenter de les neutraliser pour en apprendre plus par la suite. Après 5 petites minutes de réflexion elle opta pour la deuxième option. En agissant rapidement avec un Zat, elle pouvait tous les neutraliser en très peu de temps. Sam prit son arme, la pointa sur l'homme le plus proche et tira. Avec succès. Elle tira encore trois fois puis regarda le résultat: 4 hommes inconscients étaient effondrés à ses pieds. Elle avait agi en moins de 30 secondes.

-J'ai des colis pour vous mon Colonel.

Au message de Sam, les trois autres membres de SG-1 la rejoignirent, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les mines.

-Je suis bluffé major Carter, je ne vous pensais pas aussi rapide.

-Merci Teal'c.

-Carter, vous voulez commencer les interrogatoires?

-C'est gentil mon colonel mais non merci, à vous l'honneur.

La jeune femme se sentait fatiguée tout à coup. Elle s'assit contre un arbre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Teal'c.

-Vous allez bien major Carter?

Légèrement surprise, Sam répondit machinalement.

-Ça va Teal'c, ça va, merci.

Le Jaffa hocha lentement la tête, signifiant que la réponse lui convenait. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers les prisonniers mais continua de surveiller la jeune femme du coin de l'œil.

Au bout d'une heure d'interrogatoires infructueux, Jack décida de faire une pause. Il chercha machinalement Sam du regard et la découvrit visiblement endormie contre un arbre à côté de Teal'c posté en sentinelle. Quand à Daniel, il surveillait les prisonniers. Le colonel se dirigea vers Sam et Teal'c. Ce dernier adressa un regard interrogateur à Jack, attendant probablement des directives.

-Si vous voulez tenter votre chance vous pouvez y aller, on ne sait jamais.

Teal'c acquiesça et quitta son poste pour aller interroger les prisonniers, il avait sa petite idée sur la façon d'agir avec ce genre de soi-disant fortes têtes.

Jack s'assit à côté de Sam et la réveilla doucement.

-Carter…Carter, on est en mission…on doit rester attentifs…

Sam ouvrit les yeux, se demandant où elle était. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était encore en mission.

-Heu…je…je suis désolée mon colonel je…

-C'est rien Sam, vous aviez besoin de récupérer un peu, ça arrive. Prête à continuer?

-Prête mon colonel. Heu…vous avez des infos?

-Malheureusement non mais Teal'c tente sa chance, on ne sait jamais…

-Et Daniel?

-Il fait une excellente sentinelle.

-Je pense que je vais aller le remplacer, il doit en avoir marre.

-Bonne idée major, moi je pense que je vais faire une pause, c'est fatiguant de parler à un mur.

Sam laissa échapper un rire puis se leva, récupéra ses affaires et prit la place de Daniel. L'archéologue rejoignit Jack et tous deux surveillèrent, par réflexe mais sans grande attention, les abords du campement.

Une autre heure passa avant que Teal'c ne laisse les prisonniers tranquilles. Il avait réussi à faire craquer le plus jeune en l'isolant des autres et en lui posant sans-cesse les mêmes questions dans un ordre toujours différent et sans forcément attendre de réponse. Le jeune homme, fatigué, embrouillé et terrifié avait fini par parler.

-Colonel O'Neill! Ces quatre hommes sont une expérience du Goa'uld Nirrti. Il cherche à rendre les humains identiques aux Jaffas sans implanter de larve.

-Au vu des armes et des uniformes, Nirrti veut tenter d'infiltrer le SGC non?

-En effet. Mais Nirrti est encore très loin du but.

-Bon, on rentre. Nous avons rempli notre mission, il faut informer le général Hammond.

-O'Neill, que fait-on des prisonniers?

-On les fait disparaitre ainsi que leurs équipements.

Daniel grimaça, il détestait désintégrer les gens, même quand il s'agissait d'ennemis. Il prit pourtant position face à l'un des prisonniers et, tout comme ses équipiers, actionna trois fois son Zat, faisait disparaitre hommes et équipements. SG-1 récupéra les mines qui n'avaient finalement pas servit et rentra à la base.

Après le rapport oral et le contrôle médical, l'équipe eu droit à un repos bien mérité. Jack raccompagna Sam jusqu'à ses quartiers. La jeune femme lui proposa d'entrer quelques minutes et il accepta. Assis côte à côte sur le lit de Sam les deux militaires parlèrent un moment du plan qu'ils avaient découvert puis Jack changea de sujet.

-Sam…vous avez été brillante. Vraiment vous m'avez surpris. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi rapide. Neutraliser 4 hommes entraînés en moins de 30 secondes faut le faire!

-Heu…merci mon colonel.

La jeune femme, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, baissa la tête. Jack devina sa gêne mais lui releva néanmoins doucement la tête.

-Ne soyez pas gênée Sam…

-Avouez qu'il y a de quoi être gênée…

Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre…trop proches…Doucement, Jack posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam puis recula, ne voulant pas la brusquer. La jeune femme hésita un instant puis elle rendit son baiser à Jack avant de reculer, confuse. Jack compris qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se releva puis se pencha vers Sam:

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de dormir. On parlera calmement demain…

Le colonel sorti des quartiers de la jeune femme pour aller s'enfermer dans les siens. Il se coucha mais resta éveillé longtemps, seule la fatigue de la mission lui permit de dormir quelques heures.

Sam resta un moment à hésiter entre bonheur, frustration, colère, peur et honte puis elle tenta de se secouer mentalement, constata qu'elle avait besoin de dormir et se coucha. Le sommeil ne la gagna pas immédiatement et c'est la fatigue de la mission particulièrement éprouvante pour elle qui finit par avoir raison des centaines de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit.

.

.

*Pour indiquer la position de quelque chose de visible dans l'environnement proche, les militaires visualisent une horloge dont ils sont le centre. Un objet "à deux heures" est donc situé devant et vers la droite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:**

Désolée, j'ai un jour de retard mais je n'avais pas internet hier! Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 9! Merci pour vos reviews les amis! J'essai de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs, j'espère que ça vous convient. N'hésitez pas à envoyer une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça peut aider! Enjoy!

Soho: tu voulais de la difficulté, tu va en avoir ;) merci pour ta review en tout cas! Pour les pensées des personnages j'essai de le faire un peu plus mais c'est pas simple, surtout pour Jack vu que c'est un mec et que je suis une fille mais bon ça viendra peut-être ;) 

**STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil tira Sam d'un sommeil agité. La jeune femme se redressa, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La mission de la veille était réelle, la discussion avec Jack aussi. Mais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, était-il réel lui aussi? Sam aurait bien voulu se persuader qu'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination mais le souvenir restait bien trop fort, bien trop précis pour être irréel. La jeune femme arriva à cette conclusion avec une colère grandissante. Colère contre le colonel qui avait laissé ses envies prendre le contrôle, colère contre elle-même de n'avoir pas résisté, d'avoir apprécié et d'avoir répondu à ce baiser. La honte la submergea et elle se jura de ne jamais aborder ce moment avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas avec le principal concerné. Forte de cette résolution, Sam commença sa journée comme n'importe qu'elle autre journée.

Jack se réveilla au son de la radio, il avait bien dormi mais sa nuit avait été courte. Les évènements de la veille au soir lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa jolie blonde et de discuter de tout ça avec elle. La petite voix de sa conscience vint tout de même lui souffler que Sam pouvait avoir une réaction autre que de lui sauter au cou et que la loi martiale était toujours en vigueur mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il entra cependant au mess avec une petite appréhension.

Sam fit en sorte de ne pas croiser Jack de toute la journée et elle y parvint sans problème. Il lui avait suffi d'éviter le mess et la salle de sport aux heures où le colonel y avait ses habitudes et de passer le reste de son temps enfermée dans son labo avec une pancarte «NE DERANGER SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE» accrochée à la porte. Oh bien sûr Jack avait tenté de rentrer quand même mais la porte fermée à clé de l'intérieur avait parfaitement rempli sa fonction. Cependant, Sam ne se satisfaisait pas de cette réussite: elle ne pourrait pas éviter Jack indéfiniment puisqu'ils devraient tous retourner en mission et puis son beau colonel lui avait terriblement manqué pendant cette journée. Une semaine complète se déroula ainsi sans que Sam ne revienne sur sa décision. La veille de la mission suivante, Sam ne changea pas, tout en se demandant toute la journée ce qu'elle ferait et dirait le lendemain. Elle pensa un moment en parler à Janet ou Daniel mais elle renonça, sachant que l'un comme l'autre, ils tenteraient de jouer les entremetteurs. Ce soir là, elle quitta son laboratoire le plus tard possible.

Cette nuit là, le colonel O'Neill ne tenta même pas de dormir. Il se rendit à la salle de sport et tenta d'évacuer sa frustration et son inquiétude en frappant un punching-ball. N'étant pas un surhomme, il se trouva obligé de faire une pause. Capitulant, il se lassa glisser le long d'un mur. Il n'était pas très doué pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et il savait que Sam était pareil mais il savait qu'une discussion devait avoir lieu entre eux, qu'ils devaient mettre les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible. Il avait très bien compris que Sam l'évitait à cause de ce stupide baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça?! L'impasse dans laquelle Sam et lui se trouvaient depuis plusieurs années déjà n'évoluerait pas comme ça, il le savait pourtant! Seul dans l'obscurité de la salle de sport qui s'était éteinte automatiquement, Jack cherchait en vain une solution à cette situation. La seule qui lui vint à nouveau fut la démission de Sam ou de lui-même mais il avait abandonné cette solution, sachant bien, au fond de lui, que ni Sam ni lui ne pourraient la supporter.

Vers 2h du matin, Sam laissa tomber l'idée de dormir et sortit pour ne pas devenir dingue à tourner en rond dans ses quartiers. Elle aurait pu continuer ses travaux de laboratoire mais elle n'en avait pas envie, une espèce d'intuition la dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de sport. Elle entra sans allumer la lumière, préférant l'obscurité de sorte qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna, distinguant quelqu'un affalé par terre, probablement endormi. Sam s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme endormi. Elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Elle posa timidement une main sur le bras de son supérieur et réalisa qu'il était en train de geler sur place. Elle laissa tomber l'idée d'être discrète et le secoua, l'appelant pour le réveiller. La voix ensommeillée de Jack finit par se faire entendre.

-Keskispasse?

-Il se passe que vous êtes en train de vous transformer en glaçon.

Cette simple phrase était teintée de reproche et d'une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Inquiétude trahit par l'empressement de Sam à se débarrasser de sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de son supérieur.

-Non mais quelle idée de venir ici en pleine nuit.

Jack ne releva pas, se doutant que Sam avait grommelé cette phrase plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-Allez debout, on va se mettre au chaud.

Jack obéit sans discuter, trop heureux de passer un peu de temps avec la jeune femme, même si demain elle reprendrait probablement son petit numéro de sourde-muette volontaire.

-Vous me cherchiez Sam?

-Non. Mais remerciez donc mon insomnie, sans ça on vous aurait retrouvé gelé demain matin.

-C'est votre attitude qui me gèle là. Vous comptez m'expliquer ou je vais devoir me creuser la cervelle?

-Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre sauf en ce qui concerne notre travail il me semble.

-Exact. Mais je pense être en droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression de discuter avec un iceberg vivant.

-Désolée pour vous mais vous pensez mal mon colonel.

-Bien, dans ce cas suivez moi major. Et sans discuter.

Sam pesta intérieurement contre la possibilité du colonel à lui donner des ordres. Il l'entraina vers une salle de repos où il lui glissa d'autorité une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains avant de s'en servir une pour lui-même. La jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé et Jack prit place dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Un silence s'installa entre eux puis Jack se lança, appréhendant un peu la réaction de sa collègue.

-Sam…

-Carter!

La fatigue, la frustration, l'inquiétude et l'exaspération accumulées par Jack toute la semaine explosèrent.

-CA SUFFIT CARTER! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE VOS CAPRICES! MA CLAQUE D'AVOIR UNE GAMINE DANS MON EQUIPE! RAS LE BOL DE VOTRE ATTITUDE! MA CLAQUE DE VOTRE FIERTE MAL PLACEE!

Jack fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte. Blessée, la jeune femme était sortie en courant. Le militaire se gifla mentalement de n'avoir pu retenir sa fougue. Il s'élança à la suite de Sam mais quand l'alarme de la Porte s'activa, il sut qu'il arriverait trop tard. Quand Jack déboucha dans la salle d'embarquement, la Porte se refermait tout juste. Conscient qu'on allait lui demander des explications, le colonel se dirigea de lui-même vers le bureau du général Hammond.

-Colonel O'Neill, peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici?

-Le major Carter est partie.

-Pardon?!

-Heu…c'est de ma faute mon général. Vous avez probablement remarqué que nous sommes…en froid…elle et moi…depuis une semaine environ…et…heu...

-Et?

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux par hasard cette nuit, j'avais en tête de mettre les choses au clair avec elle mais je lui ai hurlé dessus et…elle est partie.

-Tout ça ne me semble pas très clair mais passons, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où le major Carter aurait pu se rendre?

-A la base Tok'ra . Elle voudra probablement discuter avec son père ou avec un ami neutre du genre Martouf.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous colonel?

-Pas à 100% mais on peut toujours essayer, m'étonnerait qu'ils soient tous en train de dormir.

-Allez vous habiller, vous êtes responsable du départ du major Carter, vous avez ordre de la ramener ici dans les plus brefs délais. Inutile de préciser qu'à votre retour vos problèmes auront été réglés.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Jack avait vu juste et les Tok'ra se retrouvèrent avec une visiteuse inattendue. Heureusement, les anneaux d'entrée et de sortie de la base étaient gardés par Martouf ce qui épargna à Sam quelques explications probablement incomprises par les chefs de la Tok'ra.

-Samantha! Mais que faites vous ici? Que se passe-t-il? Quel évènement peut donc vous bouleverser à ce point?

-Martouf…est-ce que mon père est là?

-Malheureusement non, il est parti en mission. Samantha, je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Vous le pouvez mais vous n'allez pas aimer…

-S'il s'agit du colonel O'Neill, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai compris depuis longtemps ce qu'il représente pour vous. Venez, retournons à la surface, nous y seront plus tranquilles.

Sam acquiesça, soulagée de trouver quelqu'un pour la comprendre et pour l'aider. De retour à la surface, Sam retrouva un peu de calme. Martouf l'entraina vers une grande pierre plate où il s'assit, invitant Sam à faire de même. La jeune femme prit place à côté du Tok'ra. Martouf attendit que Sam lui explique d'elle-même ce qui s'était passé. Il finit par se débarrasser de son manteau pour en couvrir Sam qui commençait à frissonner. Elle le remercia d'une toute petite voix. La jeune femme se tourna vers le Tok'ra et entreprit de tout lui expliquer, depuis la découverte de ses sentiments pour Jack jusqu'aux violentes paroles du colonel en passant par la lettre de démission, l'incident du baiser et la loi martiale. Martouf l'écouta sans l'interrompre et, quand elle eut fini, il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à tout ce que Sam venait de lui dire. Il écouta également l'avis de Lantash.

-Samantha, je pense qu'une discussion s'impose entre vous et le colonel O'Neill. Je suis certain qu'il ne pensait pas une seule des paroles qui vous ont poussées à venir ici. Lantash pense que vous devez tout faire pour pouvoir vivre librement et sereinement auprès de celui que vous aimez et je suis d'accord avec lui. Je sais combien il est difficile et douloureux de perdre la personne qu'on aime. Ne passez pas à côté de votre vie Samantha.

Sam acquiesça, incapable d'articuler un mot, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir ravivé les souvenirs douloureux de Lantash et Martouf mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier tous les deux d'avoir pris le temps de l'écouter et de trouver les mots justes. Elle se donna un peu de temps pour retrouver son calme puis releva la tête et adressa un petit sourire triste à Martouf.

-Merci Martouf…enfin merci à tous les deux…Je…je dois rentrer au SGC…

Au même moment, la Porte s'activa pour laisser passer un Jack O'Neill plus inquiet que jamais. Il repéra immédiatement Sam et Martouf sur leur pierre plate et se dirigea vers eux.

-Je crois que le colonel O'Neill est venu vous chercher.

Sam releva la tête, reconnaissant immédiatement Jack qui courrait vers eux. Elle ne bougea pas cependant, honteuse de sa réaction quelque peu excessive face à la colère plus que légitime du colonel. Jack salua brièvement Martouf qui s'éloigna, les laissant seuls. Le colonel s'agenouilla à côté de Sam et lui releva doucement la tête.

-Sam…je suis désolé…je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça…pardon…

Sam fut frappée par la souffrance mal dissimulée présente dans la voix de Jack. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jack, refusant de fuir la souffrance qu'elle voyait au fond de ces beaux yeux chocolat.

-Non…c'est de ma faute…j'aurais dû venir vous parler…comme nous l'avions décidé…je…pardon…

Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Sam, pleins de dégoût pour elle-même, se remplirent de larmes. Jack lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vint s'y blottir, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son beau colonel. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans l'étreinte de ces bras puissants. Ses larmes étaient des larmes de fatigue et de soulagement.

Jack senti un poids quitter ses épaules quand il put refermer ses bras autour de Sam, soulagé de la retrouver, toute colère oubliée. Il croisa le regard de Martouf, toujours là, légèrement à l'écart. Le Tok'ra lui adressa un sourire bienveillant puis activa les anneaux, estimant qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité.

-Sam…il faut qu'on rentre…

La jeune femme s'écarta à regret. Jack se releva et tendit une main à Sam qui la prit sans hésiter. Il se dirigèrent vers la Porte sans se lâcher et rentrèrent au SGC toujours main dans la main.

Oups! Sam réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Jack ou moment où elle franchissait la Porte. Elle lui lâcha rapidement la main mais pu voir le général Hammond remarquer leurs mains liées. Elle se fit violence pour ne rien laisser paraitre et fut soulagée de l'entendre leur donner l'ordre d'aller dormir quelques heures. Jack raccompagna Sam jusqu'à ses quartiers, lui plaqua une bise sur la joue et la planta là, sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. En s'endormant, il se promit de mettre les choses au point avec Sam dès le lendemain.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Voici le chapitre 10! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews ;) Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

-Carter! Debout! Le général nous attend!

La voix du colonel O'Neill sorti Sam du sommeil. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à son supérieur.

-Ah bah enfin!

-Bonjour à vous aussi mon colonel. Y s'passe quoi?

Jack adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur à Sam qui avait plus l'air endormie qu'autre chose.

-Y s'passe qu'on a un briefing dans un quart d'heure et qu'on part en mission dans quelques heures.

-Heu…

-Allez on se réveille! Je vous attends dans un quart d'heure dans la salle de briefing et je ne veux pas de retard c'est clair?

-Très clair mon colonel, j'y serais.

-Un conseil, prenez une douche froide, ça vous réveillera.

-Hein?! Ça va pas non?!

Jack s'éloigna en riant, la laissant se secouer un peu et se préparer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam sorti de ses quartiers et se rendit à la salle de briefing où elle arriva pile à l'heure et en même temps que Jack.

-Alors? Satisfait mon colonel?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Malheureusement?

-Bah oui, j'ai pas de quoi vous taquiner toute la journée.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que, de toute façon, Jack trouvait toujours quelque chose pour la taquiner et en particulier quand ils étaient en mission.

Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent et mirent fin aux taquineries de Jack sans le savoir.

Jack lança un regard d'avertissement à Daniel, le dissuadant d'évoquer la fuite de Sam. Daniel comprit et salua la jeune femme, lui demandant comment elle allait sans faire d'autre commentaire. Le général arriva juste après.

-Bien. La mission qui va vous être confiée a été demandée par le Président en personne. Il estime que Nirrti et ses expériences deviennent dangereux pour la Terre. Vous allez donc retourner sur P3X-657, découvrir où se trouve la base des Jaffa qui vous ont attaqué lors de votre première mission sur cette planète, en apprendre un maximum et si possible agir directement pour détruire le Goa'uld et ses installations. Des questions?

-Heu…le Président a-t-il conscience qu'il nous confie une mission suicide?

-Colonel, si le Président insiste pour que ça soit vous qui accomplissiez cette mission c'est parce qu'il vous croit capable de la réussir et d'en revenir. Il vous accorde toute sa confiance.

-Ouais bah il aurait pu l'accorder à d'autres.

-Est-ce un refus colonel?

-Pas du tout mon général, j'exprime simplement ce que je pense. Si le Président nous demande d'effectuer cette mission alors nous le feront mais je continue à penser que c'est de la folie. Je vous préviens mon général, je vais tout faire pour nous ramener en vie, même si pour ça je dois laisser tomber une partie de la mission.

-Soyez plus clair colonel.

-Détruire seulement les installations permettra de gagner du temps, d'affaiblir Nirrti et de le neutraliser plus tard quand il sera affaibli. C'est ce que je ferai si je constate que le serpent est hors d'atteinte.

-Mais si c'est possible, vous accomplirez entièrement la mission, me suis-je bien fait comprendre colonel?

-A vos ordres mon général.

SG-1 quitta la salle de briefing et se dirigea vers le mess.

-Bon, on va pas se mentir, c'est totalement suicidaire mais on doit le faire. J'ai reçu des ordres mais je veux savoir si vous êtes prêts à me suivre même si ça vous parait complètement fou.

-Je vous suis mon colonel, même si c'est du suicide.

-Carter, vous êtes sûre de vous?

-Absolument mon colonel.

Jack acquiesça, à la fois heureux de pouvoir profiter des talents de la jeune femme pour se sortir de situations délicates et inquiet de la voir accepter une mission suicide sans hésiter.

-Je vous suit colonel O'Neill, je peux vous être utile.

Jack remercia Teal'c d'un signe de tête, pas surpris par la réponse du Jaffa.

-Jack, je ne suis pas forcément le plus qualifié pour ce genre de mission mais nous sommes une équipe et nous avons l'habitude d'agir ensemble alors je viens.

-Vous êtes sûr Daniel? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce genre de mission n'est pas très adaptée à vos compétences et vous serez donc le plus vulnérable.

-Je sais Jack mais nous avons déjà réussi à faire exploser deux vaisseaux Goa'uld à nous quatre, je pense qu'on peut réussir cette mission aussi.

-Bon d'accord, vous êtes décidé donc je ne peux pas refuser. Bien, maintenant, au travail. Il faut rassembler le plus de C4 possible pour détruire les installations. Pour le Goa'uld par contre ça risque d'être de l'improvisation.

-Bah, on a l'habitude d'improviser non?

-Exact Carter, mais cette fois, on se jette consciemment dans la gueule du loup.

Une heure plus tard et après avoir dévalisé les réserves de C4, SG-1 passa une troisième fois la Porte vers P3X-657.

La sonde n'avait détecté aucune présence aux abords de la Porte et SG-1 put s'en éloigner rapidement pour gagner la forêt. Jack les dirigea vers le lieu de leur premier campement.

-Heu…mon colonel, on peut savoir pourquoi on se dirige vers le campement?

-Réfléchissez deux secondes Carter, rappelez vous de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

-Les Jaffa nous ont attaqué.

-Exact.

-Et alors?

-Réfléchissez Carter, vous pouvez répondre vous-même à votre question.

Sam tenta de se rappeler l'attaque dans les moindres détails et après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexion, la solution s'imposa à son esprit.

-Mais bien sûr! Ils sont forcément arrivés de quelque part, vous voulez trouver et suivre une piste. Mais quelle cruche, c'est pourtant évident!

-Bon bah vous avez trouvé major. Enfin j'aurais fini par vous le dire de toute façon. Bon, concentrons-nous.

SG-1 continua sa progression le plus silencieusement possible. L'endroit leur paraissait bien trop calme, surtout que l'activation d'une Porte était tout sauf discrète. La tension augmentait au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Enfin, il arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'attaque.

-Bon, nous sommes arrivés par le Nord donc nous sommes reparti par le Nord également. Carter, quand vous nous avez alerté, vous les avez vu venir d'où?

-Je ne les ai pas vu venir, j'ai entendu le bruit des bottes et des trompes de guerre. Si je ne les avais détecté qu'en les voyant nous ne serions pas là.

-Quand ils sont arrivés, de quel côté venaient-ils, quelqu'un s'en souvient?

-Jack, je crois qu'ils venaient du Sud.

-Vous en êtes sûr Daniel?

-Pas à 100% désolé.

-Tant pis, c'est déjà ça. Allez en route!

SG-1 reprit donc sa progression en direction du Sud. Ils ne croisaient toujours rien, il n'y avait personne.

-O'Neill, suis-je le seul à me sentir observé?

-Non Teal'c, vous n'êtes pas le seul.

-J'ai moi aussi l'impression d'être épiée.

-Jack…regardez au-dessus de nous.

Jack leva la tête, découvrant ce qui ressemblait fort à des caméras de surveillance.

-Voilà pourquoi il n'y a personne, ils nous observent depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la forêt. Mais comment les Goa'uld peuvent-il connaître notre technologie? Je croyais qu'ils la trouvaient indigne de leur attention.

-On se posera des questions plus tard Carter, ce qui importe dans l'immédiat c'est d'accéder à leur base sans être vu.

-Ça va paraître complètement stupide mais j'ai une idée, rentrons.

Jack s'apprêtait à demander à Sam ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il repéra un micro placé à côté d'une caméra. Il acquiesça et SG-1 retourna vers la Porte sans pour autant l'activer.

-Carter, vous êtes certaine que leur caméras ne peuvent pas nous voir ici?

-Je n'en ai pas repéré d'assez puissante pour nous voir ici.

-Bon alors cette idée?

-C'est risqué mais on peut tenter de les contourner par l'Est ou l'Ouest.

-Et s'il y a des caméras?

-On retourne au SGC récupérer du matériel de brouillage et je bricole leurs caméras.

-Je vais finir par vous appeler McGiver major.

-Merci mon colonel mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Teal'c, partez en éclaireur vers L'Est, si vous ne voyez aucune caméra, prévenez par radio, sinon revenez.

Teal'c s'élança vers l'Est et s'enfonça d'une vingtaine de mètres dans la forêt, il détecta immédiatement des caméras et revint vers la Porte. Jack l'envoya ensuite à l'Ouest et il revint également.

-Bon, on rentre et on laisse Carter s'amuser avec le matériel de brouillage.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, Jack prenait vraiment les missions pour des jeux parfois!

Daniel activa la Porte, Jack expliqua le motif de leur retour mais il fut décidé de leur envoyer le matériel plutôt que de les faire revenir et repartir. Sam objecta, demandant à choisir son matériel elle-même et elle eut l'autorisation de rentrer pour récupérer le matériel. Elle revint deux heures plus tard avec un appareil facilement transportable et très efficace.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez réussi en seulement deux heures à négocier pour avoir le tout premier exemplaire du nouveau matériel!

-Oh j'ai juste suggéré au général de demander au Président s'il était d'accord.

-J'imagine qu'il l'était?

-Oui, il a demandé à ce que le premier appareil sortant de l'usine soit envoyé en urgence à Cheyenne Mountain. Le tout premier venait de sortir de l'usine, ils l'ont mis dans un hélico et ils ont apporté ça à la base. J'ai réceptionné le colis et voilà!

-Vous savez que vous êtes manipulatrice ET chanceuse Carter?

-Je sais mon colonel, je sais.

-Bon allez, passez devant et montrez nous ce que donne votre propre création.

-Oh je ne l'ai que co-élaboré mon colonel, je n'ai pas tout fait toute seule.

-Ça revient au même, vous saviez le faire fonctionner avant même qu'il n'existe.

Sam pouffa de rire et passa devant, guidant l'équipe vers le Sud. Arrivée à 20 mètres de la forêt, elle enclencha le mécanisme de l'appareil. Du côté des Jaffa, les images et les sons furent modifiés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et SG-1 repris sa progression vers la base de Nirrti en suivant le chemin des caméras qui étaient devenues des guides tout en ne servant plus du tout les Jaffa.

Jack était totalement bluffé, l'écran de l'appareil permettait de voir la même chose que les Jaffa et ils ne voyaient strictement rien de suspect. Le plus fort, c'était tout de même le brouillage des sons: ça ne coupait pas les micros, ça leur faisait capter uniquement les bruits habituels de la forêt. Sam était particulièrement fière de ça puisque c'était son idée et qu'elle fonctionnait à merveille.

-Carter, vous êtes sûre que le brouillage fonctionne?

-Sûre et certaine mon colonel. L'appareil est connecté directement au réseau de caméras qu'il brouille, ça permet d'avoir les images et sons renvoyés par le réseau en temps réel. On n'est pas à l'abri d'un problème bien sûr mais si le brouillage s'arrête on se verra sur l'écran tout comme les Jaffa nous verront. Le système de sécurité se mettra alors en route et les caméras et micros Jaffa s'éteindront, nous laissant un peu d'avance pour s'abriter.

-Heu merci major.

Daniel tenta de maîtriser son fou-rire avec succès mais il espérait que Sam attendrait au moins une semaine avant de se relancer dans des explications complexes parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister encore une fois à l'expression mi blasée, mi admirative de Jack.

Sam devançait le groupe d'une dizaine de mètres, elle stoppa net à un croisement. Elle repéra des caméras à droite et une paroi rocheuse à gauche. Le reste de l'équipe la rejoignit.

-Un problème major?

-J'hésite, à droite il y a des caméras donc on est sûrs d'arriver au bon endroit mais on risque de tomber sur des patrouilles. A gauche il y a une falaise, l'escalader nous fera perdre du temps mais il y aura probablement moins de risque d'être repérés par contre je ne garantit pas d'arriver au bon endroit.

-Vous pensez prendre par où?

-A gauche, c'est une simple intuition mais en étant seule j'aurais pris à gauche. Là je vous demande parce que l'escalade ne tente pas forcément tout le monde.

-Je suis tenté de faire confiance à votre intuition, elle est souvent exacte.

-Mais pas toujours. Daniel, Teal'c, qu'en pensez vous?

-Je vous fais confiance Sam, Jack a raison, vos intuitions sont très souvent bonnes.

-Les Goa'uld cachent souvent leurs armées derrière les falaises, je suis de votre avis major Carter.

-Bon alors allons-y!

Au pied de la falaise, Jack repris les commandes du groupe. Il commença son ascension, suivi par Sam, Daniel et enfin Teal'c. Ils étaient tous encordés les uns aux autres. Ils progressaient assez rapidement malgré leur équipement. Une heure d'ascension leur fut tout de même nécessaire avant d'arriver en haut. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les cloua sur place. La falaise abritait non seulement le vaisseau en forme de pyramide et le campement des Jaffa mais également les cobayes involontaires de Nirrti. Une centaine d'enfants et d'adolescents étaient enfermés dans des cages en fer vraisemblablement électrifiées.

-Mon colonel, il faut les sortir de là, on n'a pas le droit de les sacrifier pour tuer Nirrti!

-Du calme major, je suis incapable de sacrifier des enfants mais il faut savoir ce qu'ils pensent de Nirrti, s'ils sont prêts à mourir pour le défendre alors on ne pourra rien faire pour eux, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Je sais mais…

-Pas de mais, Carter. Ça sera aussi difficile pour moi que pour vous, croyez moi.

Sam acquiesça, sachant que si quelqu'un ici refusait catégoriquement de sacrifier des enfants, c'était bien Jack. Elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où il lui avait parlé de son fils Charlie qui s'était tué en jouant avec son arme de service. Jack se rendait responsable de ça et depuis, il évitait à tout prix de laisser mourir des enfants s'il le pouvait.

-On fait quoi alors?

-On réfléchi à un moyen d'approcher des cages pour interroger les enfants et les tirer de là tout en faisant sauter le campement et le vaisseau.

-On va avoir besoin de renforts, on ne pourra pas tout faire à quatre.

-Carter, savez-vous s'il y a des Tok 'ra infiltrés dans l'armée de Nirrti?

-Aucune idée, désolée mon colonel.

-Teal'c, y a-t-il des Jaffa rebelles dans les rangs de Nirrti?

-Ils sont une dizaine mais seront difficiles à contacter.

-Si on vous trouve une armure vous pourriez le faire?

-Sans aucun problème. Je les connais tous.

-Parfait. Occupons nous d'abord de ça et ensuite on avisera.

-Heu Jack, on fait comment pour trouver une armure?

-On trouve un Jaffa et on lui prend.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Ou pas Daniel, ou pas.

L'archéologue laissa tomber, sachant très bien que Jack n'aurait aucun problème à trouver une armure pour Teal'c.

-O'Neill, je redescend pour prendre la place d'un garde, je reviendrai avec des renforts.

-Allez-y Teal'c mais prévenez nous avant d'arriver, histoire qu'on ne vous attaque pas.

Le Jaffa acquiesça puis redescendit pour mettre en œuvre le plan qu'il avait élaboré.


	11. Chapter infos

**INFORMATIONS:**

Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai eu beaucoup de travail scolaire ce week-end et je n'ai pu le faire que ce dimanche (10/01/2016), je n'ai donc pas pu écrire le chapitre de cette semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera en ligne mardi soir. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard totalement imprévu et indépendant de ma volonté.  
A mardi donc!  
Bye!

Manon


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

Hello! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce grooooooooooooooos retard. Je suis impardonnable parce que j'ai très mal géré mon temps pour mes devoirs, ce qui fait que j'ai du laisser tomber l'écriture du chapitre 11 jusqu'à ce soir. Alors le voilà! Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus long pour l'instant et l'un des plus intéressants (selon moi)! J'ai eu du mal à le démarrer mais après j'ai limite eu du mal à m'arrêter XD Bon bah j'espère que vous allez apprécier :) Ah et puis j'ai rappelé la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent en italique puisque l'action n'est pas terminée (c'est presque un 10 bis en fait XD). N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce qui va bien et ce qui va moins bien (du moment que c'est constructif)! Voilà! Enjoy!

Ps: Len'tac et Helena sortent de mon imagination, le reste des personnages et de l'univers n'est pas de moi :)

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

_Le Jaffa acquiesça puis redescendit pour mettre en œuvre le plan qu'il avait élaboré._

L'attente commença pour les trois autres membres de SG-1. Daniel prit le premier tour de garde, laissant Sam et Jack mettre les choses au point.

-Major, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

-Je suis d'accord mon colonel.

-Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, je n'avais pas à vous hurler dessus comme ça, à mélanger travail et vie privée, à ne faire attention qu'à mon ressentit en ne faisant pas attention à vous.

-Laissez tomber mon colonel, c'est oublié. Et puis je ne suis pas complètement innocente non plus, j'ai pensé à votre place et j'ai trop réfléchis. J'ai du mal à écouter autre chose que ma raison.

-Je sais major, je vous connais depuis le temps.

Sam laissa échapper un rire et Daniel se retourna discrètement, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, c'était vraiment en bonne voie.

-Bon, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se cacher tous les deux et qu'on a très bien compris ce que ressent l'autre.

-C'est vrai mais…

-Sam?

-On est toujours dans une impasse juridique.

-Je sais, mais on n'a pas de solution pour l'instant. A moins que vous n'ayez trouvé quelque chose.

-Non, rien du tout. Il faudrait une dérogation présidentielle mais c'est compliqué à demander.

-Et…ça pourrait aider si vous montiez en grade?

-Je ne pense pas. On serait toujours dans la même chaine de commandement et toujours dans la même équipe.

-En résumé il faudrait sauver le monde encore une fois pour demander une dérogation présidentielle.

-Heu vous exagérez peut-être un peu là Jack.

-Ah! J'ai un prénom maintenant!

-C'est fini oui?

-Laissez moi réfléchir…Non!

-Heureusement que j'ai pris l'habitude.

Jack leva les yeux aux ciel dans une parfaite imitation de Sam. Cette dernière explosa de rire.

-Faites encore plus de bruit, les Jaffa ne vous ont pas entendus.

-Laissez tomber Daniel, le super brouilleur de Sam fonctionne à la perfection.

-C'est pas le mien mais c'est pas grave.

-On va faire comme si j'avais pas entendu.

Sam pouffa de rire.

-Bon je prends votre place Daniel.

-Merci Sam.

Une heure plus tard, Jack pris la place de Sam. Tous attendaient avec une impatience et une inquiétude grandissantes que Teal'c envoi un signe de vie. Enfin, les talkie-walkie grésillèrent et la voix de Teal'c se fit entendre.

-O'Neill? Nous sommes quatorze.

-Parfait Teal'c, on vous attend.

-Ouf! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Zen Sam, Teal'c s'en sort toujours à la perfection.

-Oui mais on ne sait jamais.

-C'est vrai.

Les renforts arrivèrent bientôt, tous pouvaient se glisser sans problèmes parmi les soldats de Nirrti.

-Quelle efficacité! Heureux de savoir qu'on a des alliés sur place.

-Nous sommes toujours prêts à aider les ennemis des faux dieux.

-Avez-vous une idée pour agir?

-Pas pour le moment. Notre priorité était de vous contacter pour décider d'une stratégie ensemble.

-Bien. Nous avons une idée mais elle ne vous plaira probablement pas.

-Dîtes toujours.

-Nous avons deux armures supplémentaires. Nous pensions vous les donner.

-Deux armures? Mais nous sommes trois.

-Le major Carter parait assez jeune pour passer pour l'un des prisonniers les plus âgés qui aurait tenté de s'échapper et que nous aurions capturé.

-Je refuse.

-Mon colonel, il me semble que je suis la première concernée. Je n'aime pas ça non plus parce que je vais devoir vous laisser mes armes mais c'est le seul moyen d'entrer en contact avec les prisonniers. En plus, ça peut me permettre de saboter leur système électrique. Laissez moi y aller, s'il vous plait.

-Sam, je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger comme ça.

-Jack, je me suis retrouvée dans des situations bien pires et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Là, j'aurai les mains libres, je pourrai agir. Je vais garder mon couteau et quelques outils de sabotage, ils passeront inaperçus puisque j'imagine que vous m'emmènerez directement avec les autres.

-Exact, nous nous faisons assez confiance pour ne pas poser de questions quand l'un de nous ramène un prisonnier. Nous pensions également laisser l'un d'entre vous et l'un d'entre nous en sentinelle devant les cages pour pouvoir agir au bon moment.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je resterai en sentinelle.

-Vous êtes sûr O'Neill?

-Certain Teal'c. Qui restera avec moi?

-Moi colonel. Je suis Len'tac, au service de Nirrti depuis 10 ans et dans la rébellion depuis maintenant 2 ans.

-Bien. Merci Len'tac.

-Excusez-moi mais que feront nous quand Sam, Jack et Len'tac seront à leur poste?

-Nous irons poser des explosifs dans le campement et le vaisseau-mère. Dès que nous aurons terminé, nous sortirons et déclencherons les explosions à distance. Le major, le colonel et Len'tac devront profiter de la confusion pour sortir avec les prisonniers et les conduire au Chappai. Nous les rejoindrons pour les couvrir et partir.

-Une dernière question, les prisonniers sont-ils fiables?

-Pour la plupart ils ne rêvent que de sortir de là et d'échapper à une mort certaine, issue unique des expériences ratées de Nirrti. Ils vous suivront sans discuter.

-C'est parfait. Descendons, Daniel et moi nous changerons une fois en bas.

Ils entreprirent la descente, silencieux, concentrés, anticipant aux maximum les différents scénarios possibles. Teal'c et Len'tac ouvraient la marche et Sam et Jack étaient à l'arrière du groupe.

-Sam, c'est de la pure folie. Renoncez, s'il vous plait.

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision mon colonel, je sais que vous êtes inquiet mais je ne peux pas laisser ces jeunes enfermés comme ça. Je suis la seule à pouvoir me faire passer pour l'un d'eux et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Je sais…Faites attention à vous…

-Je vous le promet. Et je vous retourne le conseil, je ne serai pas seule à prendre des risques.

-Je ferai attention, c'est promis Sam.

Ils avaient pris un peu de retard par rapport aux autres mais les gardaient dans leur champ de vision. Sam décida, pour une fois, de ne pas réfléchir. Elle arrêta Jack, se plaça face à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Jack lui rendit son étreinte. La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement, hésita un instant puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son beau colonel. Jack répondit à son baiser puis la serra à nouveau contre lui.

-Sam, regarde moi, s'il te plait…

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Jack, cherchant à graver l'image de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat dans sa mémoire.

Ils se séparèrent en entendant des bruits de pas.

-Jack, vous venez? Vous devez vous changer je vous rappelle.

-On arrive Daniel.

A regrets, les deux militaires rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Sam aida Jack à revêtir l'armure puis elle confia le plus gros de son équipement à Len'tac, ne gardant qu'un couteau de combat et quelques outils de sabotage dissimulés dans son uniforme.

Elle se plaça au milieu du groupe et laissa Jack et Len'tac la trainer vers les cages, faisant mine d'être sonnée.

-Jaffa! Kree! D'où venez-vous, qui est cette femme?

-Nous l'avons capturée dans la forêt près des falaises, elle essayait de s'échapper, elle fait partie des prisonniers.

Le Jaffa s'écarta pour laisser passer les trois infiltrés. Len'tac coupa le courant électrique de l'une des cages, l'ouvrit et laissa Jack y pousser Sam sans ménagement. La jeune femme se laissa tomber au milieu d'un groupe d'adolescents intrigués par cette nouvelle arrivante. Elle resta là, feignant encore d'être trop sonnée pour réagir. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle sentit une main timide se poser sur son bras.

-Tu va bien?

La voix était timide, bienveillante et légèrement inquiète. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille et Sam avait l'impression, rien qu'à la voix, qu'elle faisait partie des plus jeunes prisonniers présents dans cette cage. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, prenant son temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et laissa un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres.

-Doucement, tu vas te faire mal.

La jeune fille passa doucement une main derrière Sam pour l'aider à se redresser. La jeune femme voulait lui demander son nom mais elle se força à attendre, ne voulant pas trahir sa couverture. Elle aperçut Len'tac qui lui adressa un signe de tête très discret. Bon, au moins elle était sûre de ne pas être seule la seule à jouer la comédie dans le coin.

-Ça va? C'est quoi ton nom?

-Heu…j'ai connu mieux. Et je m'appelle Sam. Et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?

-Helena. Comment tu as fait pour sortir de la cage la première fois?

-Ils sont venu chercher plusieurs prisonniers, j'en faisais partie. L'un de nous est tombé et j'en ai profité pour m'échapper. Mais ils sont trop nombreux, trop forts, trop rapides. Ils m'ont rattrapé bien avant que j'atteigne le Chappai.

-Si tu es partie vers les falaises, tu n'étais pas sur le bon chemin.

-Je sais, ils ont pu m'avoir parce que je me suis retrouvée au pied des falaises.

-Ça va mieux? Tu as l'air de guérir vite.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Tu veux repartir.

-Pardon?

-Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu veux repartir Sam. Je veux t'aider.

-Tu es sûre Helena?

-Oui, je veux t'aider. Je pense que tu peux nous sortir tous de là.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux mais je sais que je veux et que je vais essayer.

-Je sais que c'est la première fois que tu es dans la cage. Mais je ne dirai rien, je te le promet.

-Je te fais confiance. Tu as une idée de comment fonctionne le courant qui passe dans les barreaux?

-J'ai juste vu qu'ils coupent tout en même temps quand ils font rentrer ou sortir un prisonnier. Tout est relié.

-Tu es sûre de ça?

-Oui, je suis sûre. La lueur bleue, c'est juste pour nous faire peur, pour qu'on ne touche pas.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Parce que quand ils m'ont amenée ici, je ne suis pas restée par terre. J'ai voulu me relever mais je suis tombée contre les barreaux. Ils mettaient un garçon dans une autre cage et personne n'a vu que j'avais touché les barreaux sans mourir sur place. J'ai testé plusieurs fois pendant les ouvertures de toutes les autres cages et je suis toujours là.

-C'est bon à savoir. Si on arrive à atteindre l'un des mécanismes, on pourra couper tout le courant et faire sortir tout le monde.

-Tu va faire comment?

-Tu va voir. Je vais fabriquer quelque chose qui pourra atteindre le mécanisme de notre cage.

-Mais comment? On n'a rien dans la cage.

-Mais moi j'ai des outils cachés dans mes vêtements.

-Ils ne te les ont pas pris?

-Ceux qui m'ont amené ici sont des amis, il y a des rebelles parmi les Jaffa et ils sont venu nous aider.

-Nous?

-Nous sommes une équipe de quatre Tau'ri. On nous a choisi pour détruire Nirrti, son vaisseau et son armée. Nous avons volés des armures, pris des explosifs et contacté les rebelles. Certains sont dans la pyramide et posent des explosifs. Les deux faux gardes qui étaient avec moi et moi-même devons attendre les explosions et agir à ce moment-là pour libérer tout le monde.

-Vous êtes complètement fous! Vous allez vous faire massacrer!

-N'ai pas peur Helena, nous avons l'habitude de faire ça.

-Si tu n'as pas peur, alors je n'ai pas peur Sam.

-Allez viens, il faut trouver un moyen de couper le mécanisme.

Les deux complices entreprirent de faire le tour de la cage, repérant les moindres détails qui pourraient leur servir.

Pendant ce temps, Jack et Len'tac avaient pris la relève de deux gardes et surveillaient du coin de l'œil les agissements de Sam et de ce qui semblait être une complice providentielle.

A bord du vaisseau, Teal'c, Daniel et tous les autres rebelles s'étaient séparés en binômes et truffaient le vaisseau d'explosifs terriens et extraterrestres.

Sam et Helena achevèrent leur inspection. Elles se firent aussi discrètes que possible et commencèrent à élaborer un plan.

-Bon, pour faire sauter le courant, le mieux c'est de surcharger mais c'est trop compliqué. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de relever la manette qui contrôle la diffusion du courant.

-Il faudrait un long bâton où quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui, mais il faut en trouver.

La jeune femme sorti discrètement un miroir de sa poche et capta le reflet du soleil qu'elle dirigea vers Len'tac. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement et s'approcha lentement. Il prit position juste devant Sam qui, faisant comme si elle s'adressait à Helena, prononça les mots long, bâton et mécanisme à plusieurs mots d'intervalle comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à sa jeune alliée. Len'tac fit signe à Jack de le rejoindre et lui donna des indications. Jack acquiesça et s'éloigna dans le camp pour aller chercher une lance démontée. Il revint 20 minutes plus tard et posa son fardeau à côté de la cage, remplaçant Len'tac qui s'éloigna vers la cage d'à côté.

-Sam, si on tire au Zat sur les mécanismes ça peut marcher?

-Oui, ça peut aider.

-Ok.

Personne dans le camp ne semblait soupçonner quelque chose et c'était presque miraculeux quand on se rendait compte de la part énorme de chance que leur plan impliquait.

Les heures passaient et le stress commençait à monter chez tous les infiltrés. Sam se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir entrainé Helena, qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de 14 ans, dans un plan aussi aléatoire mais quand elle en parla à la jeune fille, celle-ci lui rappela qu'elle avait fait son choix elle-même.

Enfin, les premières explosions retentirent. Sam prit la lance qu'elle avait pu assembler discrètement (où comment avoir une chance complètement dingue) et elle se précipita vers le mécanisme au moment où Jack et Len'tac envoyèrent des décharges de Zat dans les mécanismes. Elle réussit à passer la lance entre les barreaux et put atteindre la manette qu'elle releva tant bien que mal. Immédiatement, Helena poussa sur la porte de la cage qui s'ouvrit sans résister. Les autres prisonniers hésitèrent quelques secondes puis, comprenant qu'ils étaient libres, ils suivirent Helena qui se dirigeait déjà vers la Porte.

Les Jaffa commençaient à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose et les tirs commencèrent à fuser. Sam se mit à tirer sur les jaffa qui sortaient des tentes, protégeant les fuyards comme elle le pouvait. Les tirs de Jack et Len'tac se joignirent aux siens et le reste du groupe arriva rapidement.

Le trajet parut court à Sam qui se retrouva rapidement en vue de la Porte. Elle força l'allure pour ouvrir le passage vers le SGC et composer le code qui ferait ouvrir l'iris de protection. Enfin, elle arriva au tableau de commandes. Elle composa les coordonnées de la Terre et envoya le signal.

-Allez-y! Passez! Vite! Vous serez en sécurité de l'autre côté!

La plupart hésitaient, se souvenant qu'ils étaient arrivés par là le jour de leur capture. Pour débloquer la situation, Helena passa la Porte puis revint. Les autres la suivirent alors.

Daniel passa la Porte à toute vitesse pour expliquer la raison d'un débarquement d'une bonne centaine de jeunes dans la base. Les Jaffa rebelles le suivirent puis vint Teal'c. Sam attendait Jack.

Il était encore à une cinquantaine de mètre quand un tir atterrit juste à ses pieds. Il fut projeté en avant, se releva mais il peinait à tenir debout. Sam se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Elle glissa le bras gauche de Jack sur ses épaules et l'entraina avec elle, le forçant à accélérer le rythme malgré sa blessure. Enfin, ils passèrent la Porte. L'iris fut refermé juste derrière eux. Une équipe médicale prit immédiatement Jack en charge et la jeune femme du faire son rapport au général Hammond. Ce dernier ne lui posa pas de questions, il préférait attendre que le calme revienne. Il l'envoya à l'infirmerie, sachant qu'elle voudrait avoir des nouvelles de Jack et voulant qu'elle fasse soigner les quelques blessures légères qu'elle avait reçu. Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éloigna.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello! Bon après re-re-relecture de mon chapitre 11, je réalise que c'est le plus long de mes chapitres mais aussi celui dont je suis le moins satisfaite. Enfin passons.  
Cette fois-ci je publie à l'heure (miracle)! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, positives ou négatives mais constructives (enfin surtout pour les négatives ;) ) voilà! Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

 **Chapitre 12:**

-Je vais très bien! Je veux seulement voir le colonel O'Neill!

-Mais major…

-Je vous laisserai faire quand je l'aurai vu!

-Carter, arrêtez de martyriser ces pauvres infirmières, je suis pas mort hein.

-…

-Ah, j'ai encore réussi à vous clouer le bec.

-Je peux passer de l'autre côté de ce foutu rideau ou pas?

-Vous pouvez.

-Merci.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et retrouva ENFIN son beau colonel. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir presque fait un scandale dans l'infirmerie mais elle était également en colère contre les infirmières qui avaient catégoriquement refusé de la laisser passer derrière un simple rideau, la laissant croire que l'état de Jack était grave. Elle senti sa colère contre les infirmières diminuer en voyant le sourire moqueur qui se voulait dissimulé de Jack.

-Vous savez que vous êtes mignonne quand vous êtes en colère?

-QUOI?! C'est VOUS qui leur avez demandé de me refuser l'accès?!

-Vous…vous m'en voulez vraiment?

-Vous croyez quoi? J'ai cru que c'était plus grave que ça en avait l'air!

-Oh…Sam…je suis désolé…je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça…pardon ma belle…

-heu…

-C'est le «ma belle» qui vous perturbe?

Jack adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Disons que…qu'on est pas seuls.

-Nommez moi une seule personne sur cette base qui n'a rien remarqué.

-Bon, d'accord, j'admets que plus ça va, moins on est discrets mais essayons de garder un minimum de dignité. Bon heu je suis quand même venu savoir comment vous allez…Jack.

-Ah j'ai gardé mon prénom! Sinon ça va.

-Jack…

-Sam?

-Répondez moi franchement, s'il vous plait. Sinon je demande à Janet.

-Bon d'accord…pour être honnête je préfère que vous demandiez à Fraiser, elle saura mieux vous expliquer que moi.

-Mieux expliquer quoi?

-Ah doc, vous tombez bien. Je préfère que vous expliquiez vous-même à S…heu Carter ce que j'ai. Et peut-être pourriez vous enfin s'occuper de ses blessures aussi.

-Franchement colonel je n'ai strictement rien.

-Regardez vous dans un miroir, on en reparle après.

-Merci bien.

-Je peux en placer une?

-…

-…

-Merci. De toute façon je vous cherchais Sam. Le colonel a été touché directement par un tir de lance. Heureusement que les rangers sont solides sinon il n'aurait plus de pied gauche.

Sam eut un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur quand l'image s'imposa à son esprit.

-Heu Sam, j'ai gardé mon pied hein, ça va.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une suite et qu'elle ne va pas me plaire…

-Une brûlure de cette nature est très longue et difficile à soigner et le risque d'infection est très important. Bien sûr tout peut très bien se passer mais…

-C'est bon Janet, j'ai compris. Je déteste utiliser le médaillon mais j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix.

-C'est à vous et au colonel de décider. Vous avez tous les éléments en votre possession. Le temps de soigner Sam et je vous laisse en discuter.

Janet fit aussi vite qu'elle le put pour laisser les deux militaires discuter et prendre leur décision.

Une fois seuls, Sam et Jack restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, réfléchissant aux deux options qu'ils avaient.

-Sam, je vous fais confiance, utilisez le médaillon.

-Vous êtes sûr Jack? C'est de la technologie Goa'uld.

-Mais entre vos mains je sais que je ne risque rien.

-Jack…je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous mettez en moi mais je n'ai pas autant de maîtrise sur ces objets qu'un Goa'uld ou qu'un Tok'ra. Et je suis surprise de vous voir faire confiance à quelque chose qui a ne serait-ce qu'un petit lien avec les serpents, comme vous dites.

-Disons que je ne tiens pas à finir ma carrière tout de suite et ma vie à marcher avec des béquilles. Et même si vous n'êtes pas parasitée par un symbiote, Dieu merci, vous savez très bien que la mort de Jolinar en vous vous assure un contrôle sur la technologie Goa'uld. Vous avez déjà réussi à maîtriser un vaisseau Goa'uld. Juste comme ça.

-Vous avez des arguments très convaincants mon colonel. Bon, je veux bien essayer mais si vous commencez à avoir mal vous me le dites tout de suite, compris?

-A vos ordres chef.

-Heu…désolée…

-Bon, on prévient Fraiser?

-J'y vais. Je reviens.

Sam revint avec…le général Hammond.

-Heu…où est passée Fraiser?

-J'ai pas eu le temps de la trouver, j'ai croisé le général avant.

-Major, colonel, j'ai eu le Président au téléphone. Je l'ai informé du succès de votre mission. Il vous propose une médaille.

-Il est sérieux?

-Oui, il est sérieux.

-Et Teal'c, Daniel et les Jaffa passent à la trappe? Parce que sans eux on serait mort depuis un moment.

-Pour les Jaffa on ne peut rien leur proposer à part des remerciements présidentiels et l'assurance d'une place sur le site Alpha quand à Teal'c et Daniel ils recevront une médaille civile.

-En parlant de ça que faisons nous des jeunes?

-Certains vont pouvoir rentrer dans leur famille, d'autres ont demandé à rejoindre le site Alpha pour lutter contre les Goa'uld quant aux autres ils seront pris en charge par les peuples de planètes alliées. D'autres questions?

-C'est possible d'obtenir autre chose qu'une médaille?

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Mon général, vous savez très bien que ni Sam ni moi ne voulons de médaille, par contre vous savez parfaitement ce que nous voulons elle et moi.

-Vous me mettez dans une situation délicate colonel…mais je vais essayer.

-Merci mon général.

-Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez obtenu ce que vous voulez colonel.

Le général s'éloigna, visiblement agacé par l'impertinence et le culot de son bras droit.

-Je crois que vous l'avez légèrement contrarié Jack.

-Non, vous croyez? Bon essayez de trouver Fraiser, je tiens à sortir de là rapidement.

Sam pouffa de rire et partit à la recherche de Janet qu'elle finit par trouver au mess (oui, les médecins aussi ça mange parfois).

-Vous êtes sûrs de vous tous les deux?

-Sûrs et certains doc.

-Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi vous tenez à ce que je sois présente.

-Parce que je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

-C'est vous qui décidez Sam. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que vous êtes capable de maîtriser le médaillon sans problème.

-Si vous le dites. Mais je préfère quand même que vous restiez.

-A vous de jouer.

-Mon colonel?

-Oui Carter?

-Vous m'arrêtez à la moindre douleur hein?

-Rassurez vous, je ne suis pas masochiste.

Sam baissa le nez pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Elle respira un bon coup, prit le médaillon et s'enferma dans sa bulle qui ne contenait qu'elle et la blessure qu'elle devait soigner. Elle fit appel à toute sa concentration et commença à actionner l'objet. Jack faisait entièrement confiance à Sam. Il l'observait, frappé par la confiance en elle et la concentration qu'elle dégageait en cet instant alors qu'elle était si peu sûre d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer au niveau de son pied alors que la douleur de la brûlure disparaissait peu à peu. Enfin, la jeune femme se redressa et posa le médaillon. Elle vacilla et dû s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Sam, ça va?

-Oui…c'est juste que…le médaillon utilise mon énergie. Et comme ça me demande aussi une grande concentration, c'est assez fatiguant.

-Vous auriez dû me prévenir.

-Vous auriez refusé Jack, je vous connais.

-C'est pas faux. Enfin de toute façon c'est fait, mais la prochaine fois faites plus attention d'accord?

-Promis Jack.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention au docteur Fraiser qui s'éclipsa discrètement. Jack se redressa, s'assit à côté de Sam et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son beau colonel et ferma les yeux. Jack lui laissa le temps de récupérer. Il finit par réaliser que sa jolie blonde s'était endormie contre lui. Le militaire esquissa un sourire puis la sortie de son sommeil.

-Sam…vous dormirez mieux dans un lit.

-Keskispasse?

-Vous pensez pouvoir rester éveillée le temps de retourner dans vos quartiers?

-Je…heu…

-Vous tenez debout ou pas?

-Je sais pas…

-Je crois que je vais vous aider à retourner dans vos quartiers…

-J'ai réussi alors?

-Oui Sam, vous avez réussi.

Jack se leva sans problème et soutint la jeune femme jusqu'à ses quartiers. Sam se laissa à moitié tomber sur son lit et s'endormit sur le champ. Le militaire la contempla un moment. Elle paraissait si fragile…Il la couvrit doucement et sortit en silence. Il retourna ensuite à l'infirmerie pour permettre au docteur Fraiser de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam émergea du sommeil, un peu perdue. Elle se redressa, se demandant comment elle avait pu passer de l'infirmerie à ses quartiers en dormant. Puis elle se rappela vaguement de Jack la soutenant jusqu'ici mais tout restait flou. Elle laissa tomber pour le moment et parti à la recherche de Jack. Elle alla frapper à la porte de ses quartiers mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait faim et se dirigea vers le mess, sachant que, de toute façon, Jack était encore dans la base.

-Sam! Je voulais te dire au revoir!

-Helena! Je pensais que tout le monde était parti.

-Je voulais te voir avant de partir.

-Tu rentre chez toi?

-Non, les Jaffa ont tués ma famille sous mes yeux. Je vais sur le site Alpha pour travailler dans l'infirmerie.

-Tu es sûre de toi?

-Oui, sûre et certaine. Tu viendras me voir?

-Promis. Mais ça ne sera pas tous les jours non plus tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je viendrai te voir aussi.

Sam sourit, touchée par l'amitié que la jeune fille semblait lui porter. Elle lui ouvrit les bras et Helena vint se blottir contre celle qui était presque devenue une figure maternelle pour elle en quelque heures.

-Au fait! Y a Jack qui t'attend au mess. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais il a dit que toi tu sais.

-Le mess c'est là où on mange, je t'accompagne à la Porte et j'y vais.

Sam eu un peu de mal à voir partir Helena, réalisant à quel point on peut s'attacher rapidement à certaines personnes. C'est pourtant le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle retrouva Jack au mess. Ce dernier la gratifia d'un de ses sourires charmeurs à tomber et elle le rejoignit bien vite, affamée et trop heureuse de voir son cher colonel sur pieds.


	14. Chapter 13

**Note:**

Hello! Avec un jour de retard encore et toujours à cause de mes devoirs et de mes week-ends surchargés, désolée...

L'histoire prend un tournant assez surprenant pour moi (oui, j'arrive à me surprendre moi-même et oui je suis probablement un peu cinglée XD) j'espère que lire ce chapitre vous plaira autant que l'écrire m'a plut! :D Bref, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews positives ou "négatives" du moment qu'elles sont constructives! Je vous adore mes lectrices (et lecteurs? ;) ) Bises! Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

 **Chapitre 13:**

La cérémonie de la remise de médaille approchait et Sam et Jack commençaient à désespérer et plus les jours passaient, plus ils renonçaient à la dérogation présidentielle dont ils rêvaient tant. Sam passait tellement de temps à réfléchir à ce problème qu'elle avait un retard énorme dans ses expériences et ses recherches et les équipes de la Zone 51 s'impatientaient de plus en plus, envoyant rappel sur rappel. La jeune femme les jetait sans même les ouvrir, sachant très bien ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'elle en recevait un mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Après avoir reçu un énième rappel, elle décida d'aller parler à Jack, de lui proposer l'idée qu'elle avait en tête.

-Jack, il faut qu'on parle.

-J'aime pas quand vous dîtes ça…

-Jack…au cas où nous ayons une médaille…

-Vous avez le temps de venir prendre un verre? J'aimerais qu'on évite de parler de ça au sein de la base, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-D'accord, sortons faire un tour.

Les deux militaires filèrent au vestiaire pour troquer rapidement leurs uniformes contre des vêtements civils. Ils signèrent le registre de sortie de la base et Jack entraina Sam vers sa voiture.

-Vous voulez aller où Sam?

-Heu…bonne question. C'est vous qui avez proposé Jack. Je vous laisse choisir.

-D'accord! Bon j'ai ma petite idée, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçue.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou être impatiente mais en tout cas je suis curieuse.

-Heu…

Sam éclata de rire face à l'expression de Jack et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Le colonel la regarda, surprit mais heureux de la voir se lâcher un peu, même à proximité de la base.

-Allez en route, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à nous voir finir en glaçons.

-Bonne idée, il commence à neiger.

Sam grimpa dans le pick-up de Jack et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle se laissa emmener sans se soucier de leur destination, faisant entièrement confiance à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne réalisa pas que le trajet était long et elle finit par somnoler, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand la voiture stoppa. Il faisait nuit et elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Elle appela à voix basse.

-Jack?

-Je suis là Sam, on est chez moi.

-Heu…au chalet?

-Oui. Au chalet. Chez moi.

-Mais…On était pas censé simplement boire un verre?

-Sam…ne me dit pas que tu as oublié…?

-Heu…on peut savoir pourquoi vous me tutoyez? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié?

-Sam…on est le 29 décembre aujourd'hui…

-Oui et alors?

-Le 29 décembre Sam!

-Mais que…Oh! Mais quelle idiote! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça!

-Je suis en train de me poser la même question…Franchement Sam, il n'y a que toi pour oublier que c'est ton anniversaire.

Jack, écroulé de rire, attrapa Sam par la main et la guida dans le noir jusqu'au chalet. Il la fit entrer, la guida jusqu'au salon et l'installa d'autorité sur le canapé.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

-Chef, oui chef!

Jack s'éloigna, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la jeune femme. Il revient une dizaine de minute plus tard avec assez de bûches pour faire du feu une semaine complète sans interruption. Il alluma un feu puis s'éclipsa quelque minutes dans la cuisine pour revenir ensuite avec deux bières.

-Désolé mais le frigo est un peu vide.

-C'est pas grave. Mais tout ça m'a quand même l'air plutôt prémédité…

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut miss Carter.

Sam lui tira puérilement la langue, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le carrelage devant la cheminée. Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur digne de Teal'c, attrapa un coussin et le laissa tomber sur la tête de la jeune femme qui pouffa de rire.

-Y a vraiment que toi pour t'asseoir directement sur le carrelage en plein hiver.

-T'es pas mal dans le genre non plus, je te rappelle que je t'ai trouvé assis dans la salle de sport en pleine nuit avec un simple t-shirt sans manches sur le dos.

-Un partout la balle au centre.

Sam attrapa un autre coussin qu'elle plaça à côté d'elle.

-Allez viens Jack, s'il te plais.

Le militaire la rejoignit, posant les bouteilles devant eux. Un silence paisible s'installa, interrompu uniquement par le craquement des bûches dans le feu. Les chutes de neige s'étaient intensifiées et les plombs avaient sautés. Jack avait tenté de les remettre en place mais il avait laissé tomber. Seul le feu éclairait leurs visages, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère paisible. Jack brisa le silence d'une voix douce où pointait une légère inquiétude.

-Sam…dis moi que je n'ai pas fait une erreur…

-Jack…peu importe où je suis et ce que je fais, tant que je suis avec toi je suis heureuse…

La jeune femme tourna la tête de façon à mieux voir son beau colonel. Le doux sourire qu'elle aperçut lui donna envie de figer ce moment à tout jamais. Jack attira doucement sa jolie blonde contre lui.

-J'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais…

-Je ne veux pas non plus que ça se termine…

-Sam…si on restait là, tous les deux…

-Jack…tu sais toujours aussi bien placer les mauvaises réflexions au mauvais moment…

Le militaire ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam.

-Et toi tu es toujours aussi douée pour me reprocher dans choses insignifiantes dans un moment important.

Sam se retourna, se retrouvant à genoux face à Jack. Elle attrapa le coussin sur lequel elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt et, imitant Jack, le laissa tomber sur la tête de son beau colonel. Jack laissa échapper un rire et se pencha pour voler un baiser à Sam. Il se leva ensuite, prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Jack revient avec des sushi qu'il avait probablement acheté en chemin et mis au frais dans une glacière.

-Ça te va?

-Oui bien sûr. Et de toute façon j'imagine que t'as pas grand-chose d'autre dans ton frigo.

-Quelle perspicacité major.

Jack lui lança un clin d'œil mi moqueur, mi amusé auquel Sam répondit en tirant la langue.

Ils discutaient de leur dernière mission quand le portable de Jack sonna. Celui-ci lâcha un grognement en voyant qui l'appelait mais s'éloigna pour répondre. Sam se leva, cherchant son regard pour savoir si elle pouvait le suivre. Il acquiesça et elle lui emboîta le pas vers la cuisine, emportant les restes de leur dîner par la même occasion. Jack mit le haut-parleur.

-On vous écoute mon général.

-Major Carter, colonel O'Neill, peut-on savoir où vous avez disparu tous les deux?

-On avait du temps, Sam voulait me parler, j'en ai profité pour tenter de lui offrir un semblant d'anniversaire.

-Où êtes-vous?

-Au chalet, chez moi.

-Rentrez immédiatement tous les deux, c'est un ordre.

-Mon général, il y a une tempête de neige, on rentrera dès qu'on pourra prendre la route en toute sécurité.

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, ne faîtes pas de bêtises même si je sais que ça peut être tentant. Compris?

-Compris mon général.

-Major?

-A vos ordres mon général.

-Bien, profitez de vos vacances plus ou moins forcées mais n'en profitez pas trop non plus. Au revoir.

Le général raccrocha sans attendre leur réponse, visiblement très irrité par leur petite escapade.

-Jack, je croyais qu'il était au courant!

-Désolée Sam, si je t'avais dit ça tu aurais voulu rentrer sur le champ.

-Je suis pas complètement cinglée hein, j'ai pas envie de reprendre la voiture sous une tempête pareille!

-Je plaisante Sam.

Jack lui vola un baiser avant de l'entrainer vers la chambre.

-Jack…souviens toi de ce qu'a dit le général…je sais qu'on est plus des gamins et que si on fait quoi que ce soit il n'en saura rien mais j'aimerais quand même lui montrer qu'il peut nous faire confiance…et puis on ne sait jamais, ça peut aider pour la dérogation…même si c'est de moins en moins probable…

-T'inquiète pas, je compte respecter les ordres de papa Hammond. On va se coucher comme les enfants sages que nous sommes sans rien faire d'autre, ok?

Sam pouffa de rire en entendant le surnom donné par Jack au général, trouvant qu'il lui allait plutôt bien vu les circonstances.

-Ça me va parfaitement!

-Tiens, met ça histoire d'avoir quelque chose sur le dos pour dormir.

Sam se saisi du t-shirt à l'effigie des Simson que Jack lui tendait.

-T'as vraiment ça dans ton placard?!

-Sans commentaire, c'est un pyjama comme un autre.

-Mouais ok. Merci au passage, ça sera plus confortable qu'un chemisier.

-Sans aucun doute.

Jack laissa la salle de bain à Sam et se changea dans la chambre. La jeune femme le rejoignit rapidement.

-Sam, on a pas de chauffage à cause de la coupure de courant. C'est fréquent ici. Je te propose de déménager le matelas devant la cheminée et de dormir dans le salon. D'habitude j'utilise la couverture aussi comme un matelas mais à deux ça passera jamais.

-Pas de problème!

Ils déménagèrent le matelas, refirent rapidement le lit et se glissèrent sous les draps. Jack passa un bras protecteur et légèrement possessif autour de Sam, la rapprochant de lui. La jeune femme se blottit naturellement contre son beau colonel.

-Sam…tu voulais me dire quoi ce midi quand tu es venue me voir?

-Je…je voulais te dire que…que si on n'obtient pas ce qu'on veut…je…je suis prête à faire une demande de mutation pour la Zone 51. Ça me permettrait de continuer à travailler sur le programme Porte des Etoiles et ça nous permettrait de vivre librement.

-Sam…tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça...

-Mais Jack…on peut plus se voiler la face…regarde nous…on est là à se tutoyer, à dormir naturellement ensemble sans se poser de questions…on s'embrasse, on se paye une petite escapade en douce comme des ados…on peut plus reculer et si on n'obtient pas cette foutue dérogation…

-Sam…je vois très bien ce qu'on vit, notre façon de faire…mais je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie le terrain pour moi…je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie une partie de ton travail que tu adore pour moi...tout comme je ne veux pas te voir partir vers une mort possible à chaque fois que tu franchit la Porte, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir partir peut-être définitivement sans pouvoir être là en cas de besoin…

-Je sais bien Jack mais…si on n'a pas la dérogation…on fait quoi…?

-On verra à ce moment-là Sam…s'il te plait, profite de la soirée…profite de ces petites vacances plus ou moins improvisées…profite de ce moment rien qu'à nous deux, d'accord? On se posera des questions plus tard…

-Tu as raison...faut vraiment que j'apprenne à mettre mon cerveau au repos, tu vas devenir dingue sinon.

Jack rigola, entièrement d'accord avec Sam. Il se redressa doucement, cherchant discrètement la petite boîte contenant le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Sam. Enfin il la trouva.

-Sam…tu veux bien fermer les yeux s'il te plait?

Sam s'exécuta. Jack ouvrit tout doucement la boite, prit un bracelet en cuir et le passa au poignet de la jeune femme.

-Vas-y, regarde.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un magnifique bracelet en cuir noir très fin, très simple, gravé de petits symboles qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à un dialecte utilisé par les Tok'ra. Elle se secoua alors qu'elle commençait à vouloir traduire les symboles.

-Jack…il est magnifique…merci…

-Il te plait?

-Beaucoup…

-Joyeux anniversaire ma belle…je t'aime…

Sam déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Jack, essayant de faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Jack répondit à son baiser avec une infinie douceur, tentant lui aussi de faire passer tous ses sentiments par ce baiser. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre.

-Sam…as-tu cherché à déchiffrer les symboles?

-J'ai commencé mais je me suis dit que ça n'était pas le moment.

Jack rit et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi?

-J'avais cru comprendre. Alors ce message?

-C'est tout simplement les mots utilisés par les Tok'ra pour se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Je discutais avec Daniel d'une idée de cadeau spécial pour toi et Martouf nous a entendu et m'a suggéré ceci. Il m'a fait rencontrer le Tok'ra qui les fabrique et tous les deux m'ont aidés à choisir la couleur, la forme et le message. Ils m'ont garanti tous les deux que l'attache résistait à toute tentative de la briser de force mais aussi que tu peux le mettre et l'enlever quand tu veux. C'est fait pour être porté tout le temps.

-Wahou…merci…merci Jack…et…il faudra que je remercie Martouf et le Tok'ra qui a fabriqué ce bracelet…vraiment Jack vous avez eu une idée unique tous les trois…Merci…merci…

Jack rit et embrassa Sam, trop heureux de voir que ce cadeau plaisait à la jeune femme. Cette dernière réprima un bâillement que le colonel remarqua quand même.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de dormir, tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée tu sais…

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir ces derniers temps…

-Allez, bonne nuit ma belle…

-Bonne nuit Jack…

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de sombrer tous les deux dans le sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	15. Chapter 14

**Note:**

Hello tout le monde! Ouais, il est encore suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper tard! Je pense que ça va devenir mon horaire de publication normal XD Bref, suite de l'histoire! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews (ça fait tjrs plaisir) et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir si le comportement des personnages peut coller avec ce qu'on nous laisse deviner dans la série. Sur ce, Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

 **Chapitre 14:**

Quand Sam émergea du sommeil, elle mis un moment avant de se rappeler où elle était. Elle se rendit compte que Jack n'était plus à ses côtés. Un bruit provenant de la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il s'y trouvait et elle se décida à se lever pour le rejoindre. En posant ses pieds nus sur le sol elle se rendit compte que le chauffage au sol fonctionnait et donc que l'électricité était de retour, indiquant la fin de la tempête de neige…et leur obligation de retourner à la base. La jeune femme stoppa net à l'entrée de la cuisine en découvrant Jack en caleçon, préparant le petit déjeuner.

-Tu veux pas mettre un T-shirt?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sammy. Je te plais pas comme ça?

-Sammy? Bon ok si tu veux! Oui heu bonjour Jack…Heu…comment te dire ça…tu me plais beaucoup trop comme ça…aide moi à tenir la promesse faite au général Hammond et enfile un t-shirt s'il te plait.

-Bon d'accord, on va obéir à papa Hammond. Tu veux bien m'apporter un t-shirt s'il te plait?

Sam fila dans la chambre et attrapa le premier t-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour le poser sur la tête de Jack.

-Tiens, cadeau.

-Trop aimable.

Le militaire se retourna pour se retrouver face à sa jolie blonde. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Je peux enfin te dire bonjour correctement…

-Mon pauvre Jack, si un bonjour pas comme les autres te perturbe qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir?

-J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi on dirait.

-Ou pas Jack, ou pas.

-Bon, petit déjeuner?

-Oh oui!

Jack rigola devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, troublé uniquement par le bruit des couverts. Jack, s'étonnant lui-même, finit par rompre le silence pour aborder le sujet épineux de leur retour à la base.

-Sam…désolé de plomber l'ambiance mais…il va falloir qu'on rentre à la base…

-Je sais Jack…j'ai pas du tout envie mais une promesse est une promesse…faut bien qu'on y retourne…

-On va faire comment une fois là-bas? Enfin je veux dire…on va devoir se vouvoyer à nouveau, remettre une distance entre nous...

-Tu regrette de m'avoir à moiti kidnappée?

-Honnêtement je sais pas…

-Alors ne regrette pas. Même si le retour va être compliqué, je sais que tu as fait le bon choix, je ne regrette absolument pas cette petite escapade et je suis prête à patienter le temps qu'il faut pour pouvoir être libre de refaire ça quand on veut.

-Sam…pourquoi c'est moi qui parle à travers toi là?

-Pardon?!

-J'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler…je crois que j'ai encore des choses à découvrir à ton sujet…

-Tu sais Jack, je ne suis pas la même au boulot ou en privé. Quand je travaille j'ai une attitude assez réservée mais c'est pour éviter que ça dérape et comme pour l'instant tu m'as vu soit en plein travail, soit à chercher un moyen de nous sortir d'une quelconque prison Goa'uld, je t'ai pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de découvrir toutes les facettes de ma personnalité.

-Je vois…personnellement je suis trop mauvais comédien pour tenter ce genre de chose.

-J'avais remarqué, mais ton humour est une arme redoutable.

-Te fiche pas de moi s'il te plais.

-Je me fiche pas de toi! C'est parfois tellement déstabilisant pour la personne à qui tu parles que ça nous a permis d'agir parfois tu sais.

-Réellement?

-En ce qui me concerne, oui.

-Bon bah je vais continuer alors!

-N'en abuse pas non plus.

Jack jeta sa serviette de table à la tête de Sam qui l'esquiva en plongeant sous la table, écroulée de rire.

Une heure plus tard les deux militaires dégagèrent un passage dans la neige et rejoignirent la route à bord du véhicule de Jack. Sam alluma l'autoradio pour écouter les informations. Ils apprirent que la tempête de neige avait fait beaucoup de dégâts matériels et des blessés, principalement à cause de chutes d'arbres. Juste après cette information, le portable de Sam sonna.

-Oui Janet?

-…

-Oui, oui tout va bien, on est sur le chemin du retour là.

-…

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme raccrocha et remis son téléphone dans son sac.

-Un problème?

-Non aucun, Janet voulait juste s'assurer qu'on avait pas eu de problème à cause de la neige. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'on avait plutôt intérêt à se pointer dans le bureau du général dès notre arrivée.

-C'est pas bon signe tout ça…

-On l'a un peu cherché aussi, tu crois pas?

-C'est vrai mais bon…j'avais pas prévu la tempête de neige moi…

-Je sais Jack. Mais t'inquiète pas, il le sait aussi.

-Va savoir de quoi il me pense capable…

-Je suis certaine que c'est pas à ce point-là!

-Si tu le dis…

-T'as peur de finir en cour martiale?

-Un peu oui…

-Il ne nous dénoncera pas, il est toujours de notre côté quand on a des emmerdes.

-Ouais mais là on s'est mis tout seuls dans la merde…

-Techniquement on sera dans la merde que si quelqu'un nous dénonce.

-Tu as confiance en tous les membres de la base?

-Pas à 100% mais je fais assez confiance au général pour savoir qu'il n'a divulgué l'info à personne à part nos coéquipiers et nos plus proches amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

-T'as raison…je cogite trop…pour une fois.

-Ça te réussit pas on dirait.

-Pas vraiment. Heu...tu veux bien prendre le volant s'il te plait? Je commence à fatiguer un peu là…

-Pas de soucis, arrête toi quelque part et je prends ta place.

-Merci Sammy.

Sam conduisit pendant deux heures avant de repasser le volante à Jack pour les deux dernières heures de trajet.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la base, l'appréhension commença à monter et le silence se fit petit à petit entre eux.

Jack stoppa la voiture sur le parking et ils entrèrent dans la base. Au poste de contrôle, le militaire de garde les salua de la même façon que d'habitude, de même que tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin des vestiaires puis du bureau du général. Arrivés à destination ils échangèrent un regard puis entrèrent.

-Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, asseyez vous.

Ils obéirent, mal à l'aise, attendant que le verdict tombe.

-Je suis satisfait de voir que vous avez obéit à mes ordres et que vous êtes revenus dès que possible. Je considère l'incident comme étant clos et je vous demande d'avoir un comportement approprié l'un envers l'autre en toute circonstance. Suis-je assez clair?

-Très clair mon général.

-Colonel?

Jack laissa échapper un soupir, agacé de se faire traiter comme un gamin. Il aurait préféré se faire hurler dessus.

-Très clair mon général.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux coéquipiers quittèrent le bureau, décidant d'un simple regard de partir chacun de leur côté.

Jack prit la direction de la salle de sport, prit à peine le temps de s'échauffer et déchaina sa rage et sa frustration contre un punching-ball. Quel idiot d'avoir emmené Sam au chalet! C'était foutu maintenant, ils n'auraient jamais la dérogation! L'un des deux allait devoir démissionner et serait condamner à regarder l'autre partir vers une mort potentielle sans pouvoir rien faire! Même l'amitié leur était interdite désormais!

Sam s'éloigna vers son labo dans lequel elle s'enferma, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Elle aurait préféré se faire hurler dessus, elle aurait préféré être virée plutôt que de devoir sacrifier la relation amicale qu'elle avait eu le droit d'entretenir avec Jack jusqu'à maintenant. Elle voulait avoir une réponse du Président tout de suite. Elle préférait apprendre que la dérogation leur était refusée plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans l'ignorance et l'attente.

-Sam!...Sam! Ouvre cette porte!

La jeune femme, complètement épuisée par sa crise larme et l'avalanche d'émotions qui la submergeait, tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

-Sam! Ouvre ou je demande à Teal'c de défoncer cette porte!

Elle reconnut enfin la voix de Janet et se leva tant bien que mal pour lui ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Janet?

-T'aider Sam.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, merci.

-Sam, tu t'es regardée? Vu ta tête tu viens juste d'arrêter de pleurer et tu tiens à peine debout! Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, c'est bien de l'aide d'une amie non?

-Je…désolée…

Janet balaya les excuses de la jeune femme d'un geste de la main, lui signifiant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Sam, qu'a dit le général pour que le colonel O'Neill arrive à décrocher un sac de sable en tapant simplement dessus et pour que tu t'enferme ici pour pleurer pendant des heures?

-Heu…ça fait combien de temps que je suis là?

-Une demi-heure, pas plus. Alors?

-Il…il nous a interdit toute relation autre que celle qu'on a entre collègues…il nous a même interdit d'être amis…Je sais qu'il veut nous protéger et nous donner un maximum de chances pour la dérogation mais…

-Tu lui en veux?

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

-Sam…vous aurez cette dérogation, j'en suis sûre.

-Comment tu peux savoir?

-Le Président vous a demandé lui-même de vous mettre en danger pour détruire un Goa'uld et ses installations, il ne peut pas vous refuser ça.

-Après notre connerie d'hier il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de nous…

-Sam, personne n'est au courant. Officiellement vous avez simplement eu envie de partir faire un tour entre amis et vous avez été bloqués par la neige.

-C'est ce qu'a dit le général?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit à toute la base. Allez Sam, va dormir un peu, récupère et viens me donner un coup de main après, ok?

-D'accord, merci Janet.

La rousse adressa un sourire à son amie et la raccompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie pour reprendre le cours normal de sa journée.

Teal'c entra dans la salle de sport au moment où un coup trop fort de Jack décrocha le sac de sable. Le Jaffa se précipita vers son équipier et le bouscula juste assez pour lui éviter de se faire écraser.

-Vous êtes pas bien non?!

Teal'c se retourna juste à temps pour pouvoir bloquer le coup de Jack. Il plaqua et le militaire au sol et l'immobilisa.

-Vous allez m'écouter O'Neill. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit le général Hammond mais rien ne justifie que vous vous mettiez en danger. Vous allez vous calmer. Si vous voulez parler, je vous écoute. Sinon, je vous suggère d'aller reprendre vos esprits dans vos quartiers.

Jack cessa de se débattre, réalisant qu'il avait voulu frapper l'un des hommes qu'il respectait le plus.

-Teal'c…je suis désolé…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Aucune importance. Je peux vous lâcher?

-C'est bon, je suis calme.

Le Jaffa libéra Jack qui se releva et s'éloigna vers les douches. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'assit dans la douche, laissant le froid de l'eau achever de le calmer. Il finit par régler l'eau à une température normale et se mit à réfléchir. La première chose qu'il ressentait, c'était la colère contre le général Hammond qui lui interdisait toute relation autre que professionnelle avec Sam, y compris l'amitié. En creusant un peu, le militaire réalisa que le général agissait pour le protéger ainsi que Sam et probablement pour leur donner un maximum de chances pour la dérogation. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir emmené Sam au chalet mais il ne regrettait rien. La voix de Teal'c résonna dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport, le tirant de ses pensées.

-O'Neill…officiellement vous êtes partis faire un tour entre amis et vous avez été bloqués par la neige.

-C'est vrai? C'est la version donnée par le général?

-En effet.

-Merci Teal'c.

Le Jaffa retourna dans la salle de sport où il prit la place de Jack après avoir remis le sac de sable.

Jack sortit de la salle de sport et fila vers ses quartiers où il s'enferma. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa un sommeil réparateur le gagner.


	16. Chapter 15

**Note:**

Et voici le 15ème et...dernier chapitre! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! En tout cas j'aime beaucoup la fin que j'ai écrit (mais je suis pas objective du tout XD). Je suis en recherche d'idée pour une prochaine fic et je ne serai pas là le week-end prochain donc il n'y aura pas de nouvelle publication avant deux semaines au moins. Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier la fin de ma fic! Enjoy!

 **STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1STARGATESG1**

 **Chapitre 15:**

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et constata qu'il était 4h du matin. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se remit au lit dans l'espoir d'avoir une fin de nuit calme et réparatrice. Il laissa pourtant rapidement tomber cette idée en réalisant que la remise de médailles était le lendemain, ou plus exactement quelques heures plus tard. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sam et il commença à regretter de l'avoir emmenée au chalet, il avait peut-être gâché les chances de la jeune femme. Il se fichait pas mal de foutre sa propre carrière en l'air parce qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à gagner sur ce plan là, par contre il avait peut-être foutu en l'air les chances de la jeune femme de faire carrière dans l'armée car elle risquait une démission forcée pour faute grave, ce qui foutrait en l'air une possible carrière dans la Nasa. Mais quel imbécile il faisait! Il s'en serait giflé! Il hésita un moment à aller lui présenter des excuses mais il renonça à son projet, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'excuses dont elle ignorerait la raison et que ça risquait d'aggraver leur situation déjà délicate. A 6h du matin il laissa tomber l'idée de dormir, prit une douche rapide et se rendit à son bureau (qu'il n'avait JAMAIS utilisé depuis qu'on lui en avait remis les clés) et se plongea dans la rédaction d'une lettre de démission pour le général Hammond puis dans la constitution d'un CV qu'il enverrait à des agences de sécurité dans le cas où le Président refuserait la demande de dérogation.

Sam sursauta en entendant son réveil sonner à 6h du matin, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir activé la veille. Elle soupçonna Janet de l'avoir fait pour elle et se promis de remercier son amie dès qu'elle la verrait. La jeune femme se glissa dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris par sa crise de larmes sur le sol de son labo et sa nuit toute habillée. Elle commença à enfiler son uniforme de tous les jours quand un bout de papier attira son attention. Elle laissa tomber son t-shirt et lut le mot, écrit de la main de Janet:

 _Salut Sam,_

 _Comme je pense que tu as l'esprit ailleurs ces temps-ci,_

 _je me permet de te rappeler que la remise de médailles à lieu aujourd'hui._

 _Tu dois te présenter en salle de briefing à 11h en uniforme de cérémonie._

 _Le Président arrive à 13h précises, ne sois pas en retard surtout._

 _Daniel fera en sorte que le colonel soit à l'heure et en tenue, ne t'en fais pas._

 _Je croise les doigts pour vous deux. Aie confiance._

 _Janet_

Sam se laissa tomber sur son lit, à la fois soulagée d'apprendre que la réponse à leur demande ne tarderait plus et paniquée rien qu'à l'idée de cette foutue cérémonie qui allait déterminer son avenir ainsi que celui de Jack. Elle réalisa d'un coup l'importance de la réponse qui allait leur être donnée car elle indiquerait soit l'autorisation de vivre ce que le colonel et elle espéraient depuis plusieurs années, soit l'obligation de respecter les lois militaires à la lettre et donc de renoncer ne serait-ce qu'à une simple amitié, lois que le général Hammond les obligerait probablement à respecter à la lettre. Pour une fois, le jeune femme renonça à réfléchir. Se torturer l'esprit sur son avenir et celui de Jack lui était beaucoup trop douloureux. Sans réfléchir, Sam prit du papier et un stylo, s'assit à la petite table de ses quartiers et se lança dans la rédaction de la lettre de démission qu'elle donnerait au général si la réponse du Président s'avérait négative. Elle sortit également le CV qu'elle avait préparé depuis des mois et qu'elle enverrait à la Nasa si elle devait démissionner.

A 10h, Sam releva la tête, satisfaite de sa lettre de démission. Elle la relu puis la signa avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire ne nom du général Hammond. Elle glissa ensuite le CV dans une seconde enveloppe adressée au responsable du recrutement de la Nasa. Elle posa les deux enveloppe sur la table avant de s'en détourner. Elle était étrangement calme. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu en train de se changer puis d'arpenter les couloirs et les ascenseurs de la base, il aurait à peine reconnu la jeune femme désespérée et épuisée qui avait regagné ses quartiers la veille. Sam arrive en salle de briefing avec 10 minutes d'avances et s'assit à la table sans accorder un seul regard au général Hammond qui la regardait depuis son bureau de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Jack remercia le ciel quand Daniel vint frapper à sa porte pour lui rappeler qu'il devait se rendre à 11h en salle de briefing et en tenue de cérémonie. Le colonel laissa tomber l'enveloppe dans laquelle il était en train de glisser son CV et se dépêcha de se changer pour ne pas arriver en retard en salle de briefing. Il arrive juste à l'heure, ne salua le général que par respect pour son grade et s'assit à côté de Daniel, à l'opposé de Sam.

Hammond se retint de baisser la tête sous le regard noir de Jack et il eut vraiment du mal à garder une expression neutre quand il croisa les yeux de Sam qui lançaient des éclairs de colère dans sa direction. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé quand il vit Martouf, invité pour l'occasion, poser une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le bras du major.

Il se laissa le temps de poser son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes: SG1 au complet, les rebelles Jaffas qui les avaient aidés dans la destruction de Nirrti et de sa base et enfin les invités, à savoir Martouf, Jacob Carter, Maitre Bra'tac et Rya'c. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Jacob, surprit d'y lire des reproches. Le général se détacha du regard de son ami, s'accorda encore 30 secondes puis se leva, prenant la parole.

-Bien, aujourd'hui à 13h le Président des Etats-Unis en personne viendra remettre des distinctions militaires ou civiles et adresser des remerciements. La cérémonie qui se tiendra dans cette base cet après-midi sera un symbole des alliances conclues par la Terre avec les Jaffa et les Tok'ra. Elle sera une occasion de prouver que les actions de chacun sont prises en compte et honorées. Je vous demande simplement d'être à 13h45 dans la salle de la Porte afin que la cérémonie puisse débuter à 14h précises. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard de la part de mes hommes. Jusqu'à 13h45 vous êtes libres de circuler dans la base comme vous le voulez mais je vous demande à tous de rester à l'intérieur de la base. Teal'c je vous demande de bien vouloir guider les Jaffa dans la base. Major Carter, vous serez le guide des Tok'ra dans la base, même si je sais qu'ils n'en sont pas à leur première visite.

Teal'c, comme à son habitude, se contenta d'acquiescer pour signifier sa compréhension.

Sam se leva, se mit au garde à vous et, regardant le général droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait déjoué sa manœuvre visant à l'éloigner de Jack, répondit de façon très officielle.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Hammond se retint de soupirer, ayant la très forte impression d'avoir affaire à une adolescente indisciplinée et provocatrice plutôt qu'à un officier de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis. Il indiqua que la réunion était terminée et se retira dans son bureau avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de balancer à Cater sa façon de penser. Bien que totalement agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le sang-froid qu'elle avait gardé du début à la fin de la réunion, ne communiquant sa colère que par des regards furieux et une froideur qu'elle faisait passer dans ses saluts et ses réponses. Il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Jack qu'il avait vu sur le point d'exploser ou de partir en claquant la porte tout au long de la réunion et qui était sorti le premier et en trombe de la salle de réunion dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il avait également remarqué l'application des deux militaires à éviter tout contact, même visuel, l'un avec l'autre. Il se secoua pour se reconcentrer sur l'arrivée imminente du Président en sentant la culpabilité commencer à s'insinuer dans son esprit.

A 13h précises, une voiture officielle et solidement escortée entra dans la base. Le Président fut accueilli par le général dès qu'il eut posé un pied en dehors de la voiture. Ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de Hammond pour discuter de la cérémonie et de la demande très spéciale que le général avait faites à son supérieur.

Si Sam avait d'abord reproché intérieurement au général de lui avoir ordonné de ne pas quitter les Tok'ra d'une semelle, elle finit par presque le remercier, constant qu'avoir un minimum d'occupation et quelqu'un avec qui discuter était bien plus confortable que d'attendre seule le moment qui déterminerait le reste de sa vie.

-Sam, calme toi, tu vas me rendre dingue à tourner en rond!

-Désolée papa.

Malgré la énième demande de son père, Sam continua de tourner en rond. Martouf se décida à venir se placer sur son chemin pour l'arrêter. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Samantha…je sais que vous avez peur de la réponse qui peut vous être faite. Je sais que l'attente est insupportable. Mais s'il vous plais, essayez de garder votre calme, vous n'arrangez pas les choses.

-Martouf, je vais devenir dingue si je reste une minute de plus dans cette pièce.

-Alors allons marcher un peu. Je sais que vous préfèreriez sortir à l'air libre mais le général Hammond a été très clair, contentons nous donc de parcourir les couloirs de la base. Lantash et moi désirerions que vous nous montriez vos derniers travaux, pouvons-nous nous rendre dans voter laboratoire?

-Martouf, vous êtes le plus beau baratineur de la galaxie mais c'est d'accord, allons dans mon labo. Tu viens papa?

-Quelle question! Je te suis Sam.

Martouf nota de demander à Jacob ce que signifiait le mot «baratineur». Il emboita le pas de Sam, plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à changer temporairement les idées de la jeune femme.

Il passèrent devant une salle de repos où Jack et Rya'c disputaient une courses de voitures sur une console.

A 13h30, Sam s'interrompit pour guider ses deux invités jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Elle leur indiqua des chaises qui leur avaient été attribuées puis alla prendre place debout au pied de l'estrade qui avait été installée pour l'occasion, entre Teal'c et Daniel. A 14h précises le Président et le général Hammond prirent place sur l'estrade. Chacun d'eux prononça un discours sur la bonne entente entre les peuples et le courage démontré par chacun dans chacune des missions et victoires accomplies depuis le début du combat contre les Goa'uld. Ni Sam ni Jack ne prêta attention à ces discours plus politiques qu'autre chose, ils attendaient un tout autre discours.

Le général Hammond s'écarta du micro, laissant sa place au Président qui reprit la parole pour appeler chacun des Jaffa par leur nom (il avait été briefé sur la prononciation et son discours avait été corrigé par le général pour éviter au maximum un incident, redouté par les responsables terriens mais dont les Jaffa n'avaient rien à faire). Il les remercia un à un, rappelant ce que chacun d'entre eux avait fait pendant la mission. Il leur remit à chacun une médaille civile du courage symbolique qui n'apparaitrait pas dans les papiers du gouvernement mais qui symbolisait les remerciements des Etats-Unis (et de la Terre).

Ensuite, le Président appela Teal'c et Daniel et, répétant le même schéma, rappela leur rôle dans la mission, les remercia et leur remit une médaille civile du courage, la seule différence résidant dans le fait que les médailles étaient officielles cette fois.

Enfin, le Président appela Sam. La jeune femme monta sur l'estrade et attendit.

-Major Samantha Carter, à la demande du général Hammond et pour signifier que les Etats-Unis reconnaissent votre courage, moi, Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, je vous accorde le grade de colonel. Vous co-dirigerez l'équipe SG1 avec le colonel Jack O'Neill.

La jeune femme dû batailler contre elle-même pour ne s'autoriser qu'un sourire rayonnant de fierté. Elle jeta un regard discret à Jack qui lui adressa un clin d'œil dans le dos du Président. Tous deux respiraient enfin, sachant que même si la dérogation ne leur était pas accordée, ils auraient l'autorisation d'entretenir des relations amicales.

-Colonel Jack O'neill, venez s'il vous plait.

Jack s'exécuta, saluant le général puis le Président.

-Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique reconnaissent votre courage et, par mon intermédiaire, vous décerne la médaille militaire du courage.

Jack serra la main du Président puis le salua une nouvelle fois. Il s'apprêtait à descendre de l'estrade mais un regard du général lui indiqua que ce n'était pas terminé.

-Une demande plutôt insolite m'a été faite par le général Hammond. Suite à me proposition de remise de médaille, j'ai reçu une demande de transformer ces médailles en dérogation pour les officiers Carter et O'Neill ou alors de transformer la médaille du major Carter en montée en grade. J'ai décidé d'accéder à cette demande. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'accorder également le dérogation demandée. Colonel Samantha Carter, colonel Jack O'Neill, vous avez l'autorisation officielle de vivre une relation qui dépasse l'amitié comme vous le voulez et en conservant votre place au sein de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis, du SGC et de l'équipe SG1. Mes félicitations.

Un tonner d'applaudissement suivit les paroles du Président. Tous les membres de la base savaient parfaitement ce qu'espéraient depuis longtemps les deux colonels et tous étaient heureux pour eux.

Sam et Jack restèrent un moment complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre puis Jack, reprenant ses esprits le premier, se dirigea vers Sam, immobile à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'amena à se tourner vers lui. Sam rencontra les yeux chocolat de son beau colonel et reprit enfin ses esprits. Jack lui ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y blottir en riant, trop heureuse pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, y compris de la présence du Président qui maîtrisait tant bien que mal le fou-rire qui menaçait de le submerger.

Les deux colonels trépignaient intérieurement, pressés de pouvoir s'éclipser de la réception qui commençait à les gonfler sérieusement. Enfin, le général Hammond raccompagna le Président jusqu'à sa voiture, marquant la fin de la réception officielle. Sam et Jack attendirent que les invités repartent, accueillant une nouvelle fois les félicitations de Martouf et Jacob ainsi que celles d'un Rya'c qui ne tenait pas en place et même celles de Bra'tac. Une fois la Porte refermée sur les derniers Jaffa, Jack attrapa Sam par la main et l'entraina en courant vers les vestiaires puis la sortie et enfin son pick-up. Il grimpa à l'intérieur avec elle et referma la porte sur eux. L'instant se figea pour eux. Jack regarda Sam comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux océan de la jeune femme et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Il lui laissa le loisir de combler la courte distance qui séparait leurs lèvres, ce que la jeune femme fit, hésitante, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le reste du monde disparut, ils étaient dans leur bulle, seuls au monde. Enfin, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent légèrement.

-Je t'aime Sam…

-Je t'aime Jack...

Ils arrivèrent au chalet de Jack, allumèrent un dans la cheminée et déménagèrent le matelas dans le salon sans trop savoir comment. Si quelqu'un avait pu les voir à ce moment-là, il aurait bien vite disparu pout laisser les deux colonels se montrer l'un à l'autre leur amour.


End file.
